How to Save a Life
by she is brighter
Summary: αυ: ιт'ѕ вєєη тωσ уєαяѕ αη тωσ мσηтнѕ ѕιη є тнє cυℓℓєη'ѕ ℓєƒт вєℓℓα, мαηу тнιηgѕ нαηgє тσσ. вєℓℓα'ѕ вℓιη ησω, & яσѕє ιє . σηє αу αℓι є нαѕ α νιѕιση σƒ α ѕтяαηgє ναмριяє νιѕιтιηg вєℓℓα, & ѕнє αη єммєтт нє к ιт συт. ƒυℓℓ ѕυммαяу ιηѕι є. вχєм є χσ
1. Disclaimer and Summary

I'm sorry if this confuses people, but I've deleted two of my stories, Blind Faith and The Other Cullen. Don't send hate mail, since I've made the decision to _combine_ them. I love both of the plotlines to bits, but I found it would be easier to create a plot by merging the two.

The new title is How To Save a Life, as you could've probably figured out by now. Merging the stories was an idea I copied from on of my favorite authors on this sight, who will remain nameless. However much I love envy, I cannot tell you this. So I'm sorry, (insert penname here) that I copied you're combining method, but it was a good idea!

So here's the full summary of 'How To Save a Life'.

It's not one of the Bella-Never-Jumped ideas, but it's close. Takes place right after Jake hauled Bella to the beach. He asked her 'Are you hurt?' and continues with her response, but its very, very wrong.

REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHRS NOTE:

This story was originally called 'Elisabeth Cullen' the original author – Angela Hale – decide to hand it over to another writer, and when I offered, she chose me.

I changed it around a little, added or removed things here to there, but the idea belongs to Angela Hale, and I'm ever grateful that she let me continue such an amazing idea for a story.

So I extend a round of applause for thinking of the idea – all for Angela – and I hope everyone enjoys MY rendition of 'Elisabeth Cullen'!

Read and Review.

Thanks everyone!

\\amy\\

now for the disclaimer!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡ ¡Disclaimer!

Any of the Characters that I use in this story are owned my Stephenie Meyer. I am not, nor will I ever gain any monetary compensation for using them. This included any of the Werewolves, Vampires, Volturi Members, Forks citizens, La Push citizens, and Bella's Family. All of the other characters are ALL MINE!!!!!

As another note, any and all of the songs I may or may not use in this story all belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

**NO** Mythical creatures were harmed during the making of this Fan Fic!


	2. Eins

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

_­_- How to Save a Life, The Fray

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter One:**

Crash

. Bella .

"Are you hurt?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere; it was Jake, my Jake. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear my sight, but it didn't really work; I couldn't see.

"Jake, I can't see!" I exclaimed. "Why can't I see?"

His response was strangled, as if it pained him to speak. "Bella, did you hit your head when you jumped? Can you remember sweetie, it's important."

"I think I may have Jake, but I don't remember. My head doesn't hurt; but I can't see." I said, deadpan.

"Well, let me get you to a hospital. It won't be long. Do you trust me?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows and rolled my unseeing eyes. "Do I _seriously_ need to answer that question?" he laughed, and rock hard, searing hot arms wrapped around me, and I knew in that one moment I was safe.

. . . Two Years Later . . . 

Two years; two long years of darkness and I _hate_ it. Don't get me wrong, it's better than being dead, but I'd rather see. _HE_ left me two years and two months ago today. Since then I've been an empty shell, and even Jake's given up on me.

But other things have changed in the last two years, other than my blindness and my loss of my love. For one, I have a guide dog named Raccoon. The day after my accident, my dad put me on the Guide Dog waiting list, and Coon arrived three months later. She is an Australian Shepard, and is three years old. I sighed and got out of bed, making my way over to my dresser.

Coon is so well trained she knows when I need her if I simply click my fingers or just whistle softly. She always listens to my commands, and when the people at the center paired us, they were amazed at how well we worked together. Sweeping my foot in front of my dresser, my foot brushed up against her harness and she stood quietly as I put it on her.

My room is now on the first floor, so I don't have to do any steps. What was the living room ((we never used it)) has now become my bedroom. I had Charlie and Jake remodel my room, and dressers for me so I know where everything is. That was an embarrassing task on both sides, but I wouldn't be as able to fend for myself if it wasn't, so they did it. For school today, I settled for an orange top from Aeropostale and a pair of jeans. Before you even wonder how I would be able to know what color I'm wearing, is that all of my tops are in drawers sorted by color.

I finished getting myself ready and I walked into the kitchen. Going into the cabinet, I grabbed a treat to give Raccoon later, and a breakfast bar for me. I grabbed the keys to my Titan, my 'sack of impending demise' ((a.k.a. my purse)) and left for school. My teachers are great. I'm able to record the lessons, and I have two sets of books; one for school, and one for home. Raccoon is allowed to come with me, and everyone loves her.

I hit the automatic start on my new truck and headed out with Raccoon. I can drive myself anywhere since my car is automatic. No seriously, it is. It's the newest type of car - it drives itself. Phil and Renee traded my car in for this so I can still go places by myself. I let Raccoon get in and shut the door, and then walked around to the driver's side.

I put in the key, buckled up, and started the car. "To school." I said, and off we went. I pulled into school some time later, got out and let out Coon. After she was out, I got my backpack and went to my first period classroom.

To my surprise, I collided with something cold and solid. I froze, as I realized what – or who – this could be. "I'm sorry," I bell voice, that I didn't recognize sounded.

"O that's fine, no blood no foul." Again, I cringed after the words left my mouth.

"Are you sure? My name is Laura McCarty Cullen, I just moved here. Who are you?" The girl asked me again.

"Laura McCarty! You never told me you were related to the Cullens!?!? It's Is Swan!"

"Is, Isabella? I haven't seen you since I left Phoenix (A/N: will be explained later)), but that was years ago. What the hell happened to you?" She asked. And just then the bell rang.

"Laura, we can't really talk now, but why don't you just come to my house? We'll just be marked absent since we didn't go into the building yet!"

"Let's go. We can take my car."

"Okay," I said, and she steered me and Coon toward her car, helped me in, and we left.

I gave her instructions on how to get to my house, and she expertly drove us home. I opened my door and got out Coon.

"Nice house Is." Laura said, and I laughed.

"Thanks. Let's go sit inside." I opened the front door and she held it open for me.

When we were inside, I led her into the family room and motioned for her to sit down. "So Laura, how are you related to the . . . Cullens?"

"I'm Carlisle's oldest adopted daughter." She replied instantly.

"Edward's the oldest child." I replied good-naturedly. If she was related to Carlisle she was either: a) a vampire, or, b) a human who knows stuff. I'd bet anything that it's the first option.

"I was adopted before Edward was."

"Really? That's cool. I'd offer you a drink, but I'd rather not track down some blood." I said straight-faced. She chocked.

"They told you?" She practically shouted.

"I dated Edward a year before he left. Two months after his … departure … I fell from a cliff and became what I am today."

"I hope you're feeling better. I just love Coon!" she said. Four years of friendship with Laura later, she knows when to ask and when not to.

"I'm managing. So, what's your story?" I asked curiously.

"My human birthday was February 8, 1898. I was changed into this on February 8, 1916. I was seventeen and living on my own in Carlisle, Pennsylvania. One night I went for a walk in the forest behind my house. While meandering through the woods I was shot by a hunter's gun. It pierced me in the abdomen, and I was slowly dying. Afterwards I had lost so much blood I was delusional and that's when Carlisle found me, and in turn changed me.

"I grew fond of my father figure and we traveled everywhere. Italy, France, Egypt, Spain, just anywhere. On our second time through Italy, we found more people like us – vampires. My diet was different than the traditional diet, and Carlisle's. It was absolutely original, since I hated hunting. I _grew_ my food, making my red eyes change back to their original color. Emerald Green. After three months of that diet, I felt sluggish. I was able to eat my obtained – well, grown – food, but I needed _more. _It was then I _knew_ I needed blood.

"To be more specific, I needed blood from a mountain lion. I went and hunted it down and killed it, much to my displeasure, but what could I do? My eyes were emerald green before my change and after I started eating my homegrown food, but when I drank the blood of a mountain lion, they changed to the aqua color they are now. I don't even have to feed that often, maybe every six months or so, and that is a fact I enjoy.

"Since I was so 'knowing' as a human, it intensified when I was changed. I just _knew_ everything; I know you've met the Volturi. So I assume you know if Aro's…emotions? Well, he was intrigued with my diet and demanded to meet Carlisle and me. Well, mostly me, since Aro already knew Carlisle.

"He wanted me to be apart of the guard, actually head, and that meant replacing Jane. Oh how I hate that girl…but anyway, when I refused, he brought in Adam. Immediately we fell in love at first sight and Aro threw a fit when Adam gave him notice. In the end we both left Volterra with Carlisle, and we both went our separate ways.

"We moved back into my house in Carlisle, the city not the person, and it was two years later I received word that my other family – the human family – died. I was grief stricken, and not even Adam could help me. We moved out of that house – I still own it – and lived with Aro for a few years. Adam knew of my repulsion to blood, and changed to a strictly animal diet. Aro grew interested with me again, when he asked if I wanted a human ten years after I moved in, I bitched slapped him twice. I called my dad after that, and he invited me to visit.

"I was suspicious to say the least, since he sounded a little resigned and sad. I told him I would, and left Volterra, this time without Adam, since he wanted to stay. I agreed, and I left on my great vacation. Again, since I _knew_ where Carlisle would be I just went there, and before I got a foot in the door, Esme engulfed me in a hug. She introduced herself and then led me to Carlisle, where I was hugged again.

"The house had a strange smell to it, like someone else was living there for a while. I _knew_ that someone else lived there with them, and that he went to be on his on for a while, but I didn't know why he did it. I would've asked Carlisle, and then Esme, but I _knew _that wouldn't be good, so I let it be.

"I lived there for about three years, and then I left again for Volterra. I loved it in Italy, hell, I love the city, and Aro welcomed me back with open arms for the second time. I lived there for a long time, for vampires I mean. But then I needed to leave, and leaving for a third time was hard, since I grew close to almost everyone – all except Jane, but that's another story.

"Volterra is an amazing place, once you're indestructible. Eventually, I grew tired of living in the Castle, so I moved to Phoenix as an 'emancipated minor' and befriended you. I can go out in the sun because of my other ability: I can create the façade I'm human by changing my skin tone to a medium color, so I enjoyed the sunshine for a bit.

"I moved away right after you did, and was on my way to the Denali Coven when I smelled Carlisle faintly around here so I hung around and decided to go to school. That's where you found me."

"Wow. I'm glad everything worked out okay then. I'm so glad you found me. I needed to hear from someone familiar." I said.

"Me too. But have you heard from any of the Cullens? I miss Carlisle and Esme."

I cringed. "No I haven't."

She sighed. "O well. It was worth a try! Anyway, don't ever tell them my human last name. I'm just Laura Elizabeth Cullen."

"Okay. Besides _knowing _and becoming semi-human, do you have any other talents?" I asked.

My response was a giggle. "Yes Is. Besides those two, I have the power of transporting. I guess I was all over the place as a human!"

I rolled my eyes just as there was a knock on the door. "IT'S OPEN!" I yelled.

"Bella! I'm totally breaking the rules right now by coming here, but Alice had a vision of a strange vampire visiting you ad I wanted to be sure you were safe. I don't want to loose another family member!" The voice definitely wasn't a female's, thus eliminating Esme, Rose (haha), and Alice. It was too rough to be Edward's velvet voice, or even Jasper's slight southern drawl, so it had to be…

"Emmett?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: cliffy. And read this chapter twice. There's hidden info!! XD

\\amy\\


	3. Zwei

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me_

-On My Way, Phil Collins

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Two:**

And Then There Were Two

. Bella .

"Bella? What's new?" he asked me. I shrugged; he still didn't know I couldn't see.

"Yes, Emmett. And I'm fine, I know Laura, we were friends in Phoenix. Have a seat, take a load off. I was just discussing the difference between lion blood and grizzly blood. Care to add in any commentary?" I asked him lazily.

He chuckled. "I missed you Bella. Everyone did." Something in his tone caught my attention.

"So Emmett, what's new with everyone?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Well, Carlisle is a doctor in San Francisco, Esme is making a bundle restoring old houses, Alice is studying design in college, Jasper is studying Literature, and Edward is studying medicine again." He said, but the name he skipped over didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Emmett, how's Rose been? I missed her too." I think I felt the air stiffen around me.

Just then, the door opened a second time, and I felt a puff of air in my face. "Omycarlisle! Imissedyousomuch! Idon'thaveanyonetoshopwithsinceyouletandspeakingofwhich, weshouldgolatertoday!" Alice. I'd recognize that bell voice and tenacious excitement anywhere.

"Alice, slow down! Bella can't understand it when you talk so fast." Emmett scolded Alice gently.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. I understood every word. Chillax your sizzelf. And no Alice, I'd rather not go shopping for more clothes when I can't find most of the ones I have now!" She huffed.

"Then we should go clean so we can go again!" I felt the puff of air again. She left to go to my room, where she thinks is still upstairs, and oh no.

"Isabella, what happened to your room?" She poofed in again, only this time I got the vibe she was in front of me.

"It's in the front room, where the living room was before. Do NOT, under any circumstances, move any of my clothes or else I won't know where anything is!"

"What? Why?"

"Alice, didn't you see anything that happened to me in the last two years?" I asked her suspiciously.

"No, I haven't. I just got the vision that you'd get a visit from a vampire I didn't recognize so I told Emmett and he left last night."

The only way Alice wouldn't have seen anything is if Jake or one of the pack was around, that little son of a bitch. "Laura, am I right?"

"Yes Is, he did." I'll kill him.

"Emmett, Alice, Laura, excuse me for a second, I have to go handle something." I got up and walked out the back door.

"JACOB BLACK YOU GET YOUR RUSSETT FURRY BEHIND IN MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" I screamed into the forest. I turned around and shut the door, going back to sit with everyone. I sat down quietly. "3 … 2 … 1 … door." I muttered to myself; just as the door opened and I identified the footfalls of Jake enter my house.

"Wow Bells. I hear you." The soft yet rough voice of Jake was about ten feet away from me, and I felt the house start to shake.

"Jake, calm down or come back when you can control yourself. I'm sure you know Emmett and Alice Cullen, and this is my friend Laura. So Jake, after our, well your, last fight, did you hang around?" I asked using my answer-me-or-I-will-hurt-you voice.

"Yes, why?" He asked, mocking me.

"Tell me Jake, did you hang around just so you could ensure Alice couldn't see what happened, to keep Edward from finding out the truth, or just to piss off your blind friend?!" I asked, dead calm.

"I'm sorry Bells, but I had to – "

"YOU HAD TO DO NOTHING. What you HAVE to do is leave me alone, but for god this time. My Carlisle, you need to grow up. There's a reason why Sam won't let you take over as Alpha, and I have this feeling it will never happen. If I ever catch word that you're within a mile distance from me, I will personally sic Raccoon on you. I really, really, REALLY would hope that you'd be wise enough to remember what happened the last time I did that to someone." I said, still calm.

"Oohk. I remember Bells. I'm gone." And with that last comment, he left.

"Um, Bella, is there something you'd like to fill us in on?" Laura asked me cautiously.

"Jacob Black and his pack of miscreant friends are werewolves. Alice can't see animals, so thus if she couldn't see my future to a little bit ago then that means Jake hung around for a while after he vamoosed from my life a little bit ago. But anyway, Alice how's Jasper? I missed him too!"

She laughed. "Jasper is okay. But I've never seen anyone prone to life threatening idiocy than you Bella. First vampires, then werewolves, what are we going to do with you?!" I rolled my glassy eyes.

"Sorry Alice." I said.

"It's okay Bella. Who's your friend?" I immediately looked down, not wanting to tell her.

"My name is Laura Cullen. Nice to meet you." Laura spoke up then, and I inched closer to her on the seat.

"That's impossible. We're Cullen's too, and I've never seen you before." Emmett said quietly.

Something is wrong, dreadfully wrong. Something so wrong it's making Alice distant and my perpetually playful brother Emmett sad. "Emmett, what's wrong? Where's Rose?" I asked softly.

"Rose is … dead. A while ago we ran into some adolescent werewolves outside of Canada and they attacked her while she was hunting. I found her too late, and that's why when Alice saw Laura visiting I bolted here to help 'cause I didn't want you to have the same fate." He said so soft had I had normal hearing I wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"O Emmett, I'm so, so sorry." I got up and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Bells. I'll be fine." He whispered into my hair.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what's this that you said you're blind? You better have a good explanation missy." Alice said irritated.

"Sorry Alice. I was cliff diving with Jake and had some issues. Jake pulled me to shore and that's when I noticed I couldn't see. He and Charlie helped me cope, and then got me Raccoon but then with Edward leaving I just didn't do well." I said, pulling away from Emmett.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, if I'd have known I would've come back to help. I'm so sorry." She said, as if admitting great defeat.

Next I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Alice. Blame Jake, if he didn't hang around then you would've seen me. I'm coping now, I promise."

"Alice or Emmett, could you please take me to Carlisle? I really need to talk to him." Laura spoke up then.

"Sure Laura. Bella, do you want to come with us? I'm sure I could convince Charlie that it would be good for you." Alice said devilishly.

"I'd love to see Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper again. God knows I haven't seen my own mother in years." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, well, speaking of Charlie, he's pulling in now." Alice said surely.

"Thanks." I said, just as the front door opened.

"Bella, you here?" Charlie called out.

"Yea Dad. In the family room." I replied, and listened to his footfalls as he came closer.

"I saw strange cars outside, is everything okay?" He asked, just as he came in the room.

"Hello Charlie." Alice said softly.

"Alice Cullen, is that you?"

"Yes, you know Emmett too right?" She asked.

"I think I've seen him before. Who else is here?"

My turn. "Laura, one of my friends from Phoenix. She just moved here and we met at school."

"That's good. Alice, when did you and Emmett get here?" Charlie asked.

"About half an hour ago sir." Emmett answered.

"Does Carlisle know you came?" Everyone in this room knew he wasn't talking about Carlisle.

"No. He's in Italy, something came up." Emmett said in return.

"I'm glad he's living it up. Did you need anything Bella?" Dad asked me.

"Actually Charlie, Carlisle and Esme have been wanting to see Bella. Would it be okay if she visited with us for a week or so? Esme has missed her terribly. We're on vacation near Denali, and I know they'd love to see her. I think maybe a change of scenery would do her good." Alice interjected slyly. I knew her eyes were dazzling him now.

"It's okay with me so long as Raccoon and her laptop go with her." Score one for Alice.

"Thanks Charlie. I'll go help her pack." Alice grabbed my hand and led me into my room. "Laura, come help, it could take a while." Alice added, laughing softly at her own joke.

"Okay Bella, have a seat, let Laura and I do the work and we'll be able to leave tonight." Alice said in her no-nonsense voice.

"Sure, sure, Alice. I was planning on letting you do that anyway. In the mean time, could I go make a sandwich? Not all of us have the gift of eating every two weeks."

She and Laura laughed. "Fine Bella. If you need help, call lowly for Emmett." I nodded, and left.

Making my way into the kitchen on autopilot, I pulled out the makings for a ham and cheese sandwich. When I was about halfway through the assembly, I heard someone come into the kitchen.

"You Okay in here Bells?" Emmett asked me quietly.

"Yesssir. I'm fine, how are you?" I asked him just as quiet.

"I'm fine now that I know your safe." He said, just as icy cold lips touched my forehead and cool arms snared around me for a hug.

"BELLA! EMMETT! LETS GO!" Alice hollered from outside.

"I'll get Raccoon and your sandwich, you go say good bye to Charlie." Emmett said, and I nodded, going into the family room again to say good bye.

"I love you Dad. We're going now, okay?" I said, and I heard him stand up and felt him give me a hug.

"Love you too Bella. I'd say stay safe, but I think Emmett has that under control. Have fun honey. God knows you deserve some." I shrugged in his embrace, and when he let me go I made my way to the door.

I shut the door behind me and waited for Alice to tell me what to do. "Bella, you're riding with Emmett and Raccoon in Laura's Jeep, and Laura's going with me and your stuff in the Turbo. Okay?"

"Of course Alice. Emmett? Could I get a hand? I don't know where the step is without Coon…" he laughed, and in the next second I was in his arms.

"Here you go." He said as he strapped me into Laura's Jeep. "You'll be safe with me, promise."

"I know Emmett." I replied.

"Go to bed Bella. We're on our way." And with that last line, I slipped into the shadows of unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: next chapter is Emmett's POV! YAY! I need ten reviews before I update again! So if you want the updated chapter…ReViEw!

\\amy\\


	4. Drei

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Could it be you and I never imagined,_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you,_

_could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that its true, That it's you  
and It's you and it's you_

-Could it Be, Christy Carlson Romano

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Three:**

Could It Be?

. Emmett .

Leaving Bella had to have been the dumbest thing my brother has ever done. She didn't deserve it, and now she was blind because of it. It's a good thing he joined the Volturi or else he'd just sulk around per usual.

After Rose was murdered I was in pieces, and it didn't help when Alice came to me and told me about Bella meeting a new vampire with aqua eyes. I really didn't think about what would happen if Edward found out I went to check in on her, since I bolted for Forks the second Alice said Bella and vampire visitor in the same sentence.

But I don't know what happened to me when I hugged and kissed her. Could it be that _I_ love her? _Could_ I love her after what happened to Rosalie?

No, what happened to Rose was a freak accident t hat could've happened to anyone. Bella … I can protect. It will be harder now, since she's blind, but it's nothing I can't handle. Yes, it could be.

Not two seconds after I made that decision, my phone started vibrating against me leg. The caller ID read Alice.

"Hello?" I asked, answering it. I was rewarded with shrieking heard on the other side of the line.

"Isawitjustaminuteago! Whydidn'tyou_say_anything?! Youtwohaveadatethedayaftertomorrow, anditwillallgoovernice. Itwillallworkoutinyourfavor!" She said all in one breath. ((**Translation: I saw it a minute ago! Why didn't you **_**say**_** anything?! You two have a date the day after tomorrow, and it will all go over nice. It will all work in your favor.**))

"Slow down and quiet down Alice. She's sleeping; I don't want her to get up yet. We're about two hours from Denali now, hold your horses until we get there." I said patiently into the phone. I just have to be sure that everything runs like clockwork until then.

"Okay! BYEE!"

I snapped the phone shut. The hell with could it be. It already was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: short, but a filler. I'll update again when I can. Back to Bella's POV next chapter too! I need 13 reviews before I update again, so if you want the chapter…review review review!!!

\\amy\\


	5. Vier

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E._

-Summer Love, Justin Timberlake

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Four:**

Realizations and Surprises

. Bella .

I was woken up from my wonderful nap by a cold hand gentle shaking me awake. "Bella, wake up. I'm pulling in now."

I blinked a few times to clear my head of the haze. "That was quick Emmett."

He chuckled. "Thanks. Well, here we are." I felt the car slide to a stop, heard the engine turn off, and then the front door open. Simultaneously, my passenger door opened, and I was swung into someone's arms.

"Bella, I know it will be a little difficult for you to find your way around the house, but it's set up the same way the house in Forks was, and I'm assuming you remember the layout. The only difference is that there's a button under the staircase. It's the elevator button." He said. I laughed, Alice.

"Thanks for the breakdown Emmett. Where is everyone?" I asked curiously.

"Around. Alice is showing Laura around the house, Esme is making food for you, and Carlisle is at the hospital." He replied.

"Is Edward here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No. He moved away." He said finally.

"O, I see. So could you do me a favor and let Coon out? And I want to find my room, or any bed. I don't really care." I said.

"You can sleep in my room. Edward's is dusty and Alice and Jazz…" he trailed off, and I didn't push it.

"Sure Emmett." I said.

"I remolded it. It's more bachelor-like now. Actually, it's the same as yours. I got a new bed… it's a foam fitting one. Ironic no?"

I giggled. "Emmett, everything about this family is ironic. I really don't know what you're on!"

"You know Bella, I really, really think you belong in this wacky family." I started to protest, but he held up a finger to stop me. "Wait a minute, lets look at the facts: there's a vampire who works in a hospital, one who loves to cook, one who feels so many feelings he could pass for emo, one who sees the future, one who reads minds, and one who buys Serta foam fitting mattresses that won't ever use it!"

I thought it over and started laughing so hard tears came out of my eyes. "You're right Emmett. I am part of one crazy family. And I love it too. I really don't want to leave, I feel so much at home."

Just then, Jasper materialized in front of us. "Hey guys. Where's Alice? Shouldn't she have been back before now?"

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Last time I checked she was decorating Laura's room with her, where else could she be?" I asked.

"Is! Get your blind human butt in here!" That was Laura, but where was she coming from was the question.

All of a sudden, I didn't feel Emmett's presence beside me, or the floor for that matter. A second later, however, I did. "Hello?"

"It's okay Bella. Laura transported you into her room. It's hidden from the rest of the house." Alice said, and I nodded.

"Okay. Why am I here?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Ah, Is. You're forgetting my power to _know_. I'm sensing a certain, how you say … vibe … coming from a certain pair of the members in this house." Laura said cryptically.

"What?" I inquired.

"You and Emmett." Laura revealed after a dramatic pause.

"Me and Emmett what?" Ignorance is bliss.

"Like each other." Alice put in.

"Um, no." I denied weakly. I knew I liked him, but I didn't know if it was unrequited love or not.

"Liar." Laura said jubilantly. Damn vampires and their special powers.

"Fine. I like him, but I don't know if he likes me back." I gave in to the inevitable.

"Ooo!!!" Alice said, giggling. "I know he likes you as well, I _saw_ it on the car ride here."

I think my glassy eyes brightened. "Really?!" I squeaked.

"Really. Now all we have to do is…" Alice said, trailing off.

"Alice? ALICE! Are you okay?" Laura asked forcefully.

The reason dawned on me. "She's fine L. She's just having a vision."

. Alice .

I was just about to tell Bella what we had to do to have her win over Emmett when I was sucked into a vision.

_A vampire with bronze hair was walking toward a terminal in Italy; the departure destination read Alaska. In his hand there was a picture of a girl, but it was hazy._

"_I've had enough of this. I'll be back soon Bella, I just have to see Carlisle first. I love you." He said. _

_Then the vision's perspective changed. It looked to be about twenty miles away from the Cullen's Denali house, and the vampire was in a car – a Volvo – speeding towards it. _

"_Just a few more miles. Two days at most." The engine revved again, and then the vision blanked out._

I was aware again, and I was seething. Laura had finally stopped poking me, and I turned to her. "Edward is coming back. I need to warn him before he sees her like this, and I need to Get Raccoon somewhere else to hide the proof. Jasper and Emmett will help, and so will Carlisle and Esme, but Edward cannot see her before I do." I said, too fat and high for a human to hear.

. Bella .

One of the few perks of being blind in the senses sharpening. I love it! I heard every word Alice said, but she doesn't know that.

"Alice?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Bella." She answered, a little too upbeat.

"I heard you." I heard her exhale.

"Sorry Bella. What do you want me to do?" She asked me.

"Have Laura transport us to Emmett's room. I know Edward will be here within ten – fifteen minutes – at most. Get me into Emmett's room with Coon, and trap Edward as he comes in. Emmett can be a buffer should Edward throw a shit fit, and worst-case scenario is Laura transporting me back here with Emmett. I'm assuming that the only way into this room is by transporting, so Edward won't be able to see me until he chillaxes his sizzelf." I said, grinning widely.

"Perfect! That's what we'll do." Alice said.

"I agree." Laura chimed in.

"Let's start it then!" I said and we all smacked high fives.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: will update soon. I need 17 reviews before I update again, so update if you want the chapter!!!

\\amy\\


	6. Funf

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_n- n- now th- that don't kill me  
can only make me _**_stronger_**_  
i need you to hurry up now  
cause i can't wait much longer  
i know i got to be right now  
cause i cant get much wronger  
man i've been waitin' all night now  
that's how long i've been on ya_

-Stronger, Kanye West

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Five:**

Homecoming

. Bella .

Laura transported us all to Emmett's room then, and I heard him pacing around. "Bella!" He exclaimed when he saw me. After Alice filled him in about what was going to happen, I felt the ground shaking he was so mad.

Walking forward, so I got closer, I wrapped my hands around his middle. "Emmett, it will be okay. Don't worry about me; Coon and Laura can handle him." A second later, I felt his stone arms wrap around me.

"Okay Bells. But he's in the driveway now. I'm currently blocking him by singing 'Stronger' in my head. He hates that song.

I giggled. "Good Call."

. Edward. _(downstairs)_

There was a strange car in the driveway – in MY spot – when I pulled in. I searched through everyone's minds and found nothing. My only clue was remnants of an unfamiliar scent drifting towards me from the house. I ran vampire speed into the house and found Alice and Jasper watching a rerun of a TV Show in the family room ((**A/N: Pick one**)).

"Alice, where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Study, but I need to talk to you. We have a visitor." She hedged.

"Who?" I asked, my mission temporarily forgotten.

"Me." Came a silky voice from the stairway.

I gazed at the beauty before me. Her hair was mahogany colored and her eyes were aqua colored. She had on Jeans and a Hollister Tee-Shirt. But what really threw me was that she smelled like Bella. I tried to search her mind, and all I got was a brick wall.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Laura Elizabeth Cullen." She said simply.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Nice to meet you." I answered. Just then Esme came barreling into the family room.

"Laura! It's been too long! I've missed you!" She exclaimed. _Huh? How does she know Esme?_

"I've missed you Mom. Where's Dad?" She asked. I looked over at Alice and searched her mind. After an image of her and Jasper in the middle of an 'extra-curricular' activity floated into my own mind I retreated.

"In his study. Well, what are you doing here?" Esme asked, and I listened closely for her answer.

"Well, I came looking for you. I passed through Washington and found your house, and an old friend. I stopped by for a while and then ran into Emmett and Alice. They told me where to find you, and I came back with them." She said, not looking at me. Then I heard a muffled bark coming from upstairs.

"Raccoon! Quiet!" A feminine voice said sternly. Wait a minute! I know that voice. It's Bella.

I searched Alice's mind again. _Busted by the dog._ I growled. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Why in the wonderful world of Carlisle is BELLA here?!" I snarled.

"I told you Edward. I stopped in Forks to see you and ran into one of my old friends. She came back with me." The vampire, Laura, said.

"WHY IS SHE HERE!" I snarled again, louder.

Alice squared off all of her 4' 10" body to glare at me. "She needed a change of scenery. And besides, you were going to see her anyway, so it doesn't matter." She growled. I glared at her, and then ran to find Bella.

I followed her scent to Emmett's room, and to my surprise, he was helping her put away _her_ clothes in _his_ room. "Emmett, what the hell is this?" I growled. He turned to look at me, and then crouched protectively in front of Bella. An Australian Shepard started to growl deep in its throat at me, and stood next to Emmett.

"Raccoon, down girl. He's a friend. Sort of." Bella said, not meeting my gaze.

"You didn't tell me you liked dogs Bells." I said gently. And she started hyperventilating. To my surprise, Emmett wrapped his arms around her and started rocking her gently. I felt a surge of jealousy that was my girl in his arms. MINE!

I didn't realize I was doing it, but I was crouched and ready to take him down when a pale figure, that I was able to identify as Laura, popped up in front of me.

"Back away Edward. You're scaring her." She said calmly.

"I don't have to do anything you say." I replied stubbornly, and tried to scoot around her, but she glided in front of me again.

"Yes, in fact you do. Take it slow Edward. Slow is good for Bella now. Calm down too, you're overstressed." She advised. I rolled my topaz eyes.

"No. I don't. Move." I tried again, but didn't pass her.

"Bella, block your mind like I showed you to do. I don't want him entering it." She said, and it took a while for her words to register.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU ARE THE REASON I CAN'T READ BELLA'S MIND!" I roared, and Laura growled.

"I had my reasons young one." She replied evenly.

"YOUNG ONE! I'M THE OLDEST IN THE FAMILY!" I shouted, enraged.

"No, Edward. I was changed by Carlisle two years before you." Shit, she is older.

"Whatever just let me see my Bella!" I said, softer this time.

"If I'm anyone's Bella, I'm Emmett's Edward." Bella said coldly, still not looking at me.

"What do you mean Bells?" I asked, confused. She was my Bella, my beautiful, smart, intelligent, perceptive Bella.

"Well, at least Emmett came looking for me. You just left. But lucky for all of you I'm no one's Bella. I belong to me." She said, pronouncing each word with distinction.

"I'm sorry I –" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"I'm sorry nothing, Edward. _You _were the one who left me alone in the woods. _You_ were the one who told me that you didn't love me. _You _were the one who never came back for two years. _You _were the one who ran away to the Volturi. And _you_ were the one who I mourned for all those months. YOU Edward. I'm sorry, but I can never be 'your' Bella again. For many reasons: one, my name is Is, or Bella, but only my friends can call me that. Two, you can't dazzle me ever again, no one can. Three, you left Edward. You left me in pieces." She said, grief etched into each word. "And last but not least: four, you screamed at my friend, my sister, and scared me to bits."

My knees buckled, and I almost fell to the floor. "I'm sorry Isabella."

"SORRY WON'T CUT IT SO STOP SAYING IT!" She screamed, finally looking up to my gaze. There was a difference in here eyes though. A long time ago, her eyes were the color of melted chocolate. Now, however, they were a faded light brown color, like Alice when she goes into one of her visions.

"It must be nice to see Edward. Carlisle knows I will never be able to again. Laura would you please…I need time by myself, with Emmett." She said softly. I saw Laura nod, and the duo was gone.

"Where did you take them, you son of a –"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm tired of Bella forgiving Edward so easily, so I wrote it out this way. Bella may be a little OOC, but if you were blind and your ex just decided to show up, and after the history you had, would you act any different? Edward's visit shocked her; she didn't think, even in her wildest dreams, she's see him on this trip. I tried to explain it as clear as I could, but I you don't get any of it just ask me in a review or PM me.

If you want me to write the next chapter in Bella's POV to explain her feelings more, then just tell me in a review. I'll do it!

Thanks for waiting patiently. I promised I'd update the second I could!

I need 40 reviews before I update again! So send me a review and tell me when you want it!

\\amy\\


	7. Sechs

A/N: i'm so sorry for the confusion guys, but in my haste to update, i neglected to count correctly!!! i forgot to add chapter six! part of the reason for most of the confusion probably is because i forgot this VIP chapter! DUH! so here it is, and i'm posting the eigth chapter in about ten minutes as a sorry gift!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

-Everything You Want, Vertical Horizon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Six:**

She _Can_ Be Loved

. Edward .

"…Bitch!" I screamed, falling to my knees. Jasper tried to calm me with waves of serenity, but it wouldn't work.

I glared from under my eyelashes at Laura. "Laura, where the hell did they go?" I asked, deadly.

She met my gaze without so much as a flinch. "My room."

"Well, where _is_ your room?" I asked, sardonic.

"In the house." She replied, checking her fingernails.

"Like that helps." I muttered to myself. She just glared at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you ever take our your anger on Bella or me again. She can't take it. Raccoon can only do so much for her Edward; I transported her to my room so she has a chance to relax. Too much stress isn't good for her in her condition." She said, clearly but with feeling.

Something she said clicked. "What condition? She's the same person I love! What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, 100 confused now.

She ignored me. "Give her an hour Edward. Then I'll transport them back. For now, let's all go sit in the family room. I think all of you are dying to hear _my_ story."

"Fine," I said, sulking now.

. Bella .

It was too much to hear his perfect velvet voice say so much to me after all I did to heal myself. I crumpled into Emmett, and latched on for dear life. Judging by the way he held me, I don't think he was willing to anyway.

When I guessed we were in Laura's room, he tried untangling the mess that was my arms, but I just shook my head and held on tighter. "Emmett, please don't let go. I need to feel something solid." I whispered hoarsely.

"Bella, it'll be okay. You don't have to go at this alone. You have me." He said softly in my ear. I whimpered, and he hugged me tighter.

Sometime later, when I was able to from a sentence, I spoke again.

"Emmett, he doesn't know I'm blind. For someone who knew me so well, he's clueless now. Emmett, why did he leave me?" I moaned into his solid, yet comforting, chest.

"I really don't know Bella. Really I don't. Everyone begged and pleaded for him to think about it; to change his mind, but he never listened. I tried my best Bells. Trust you me I did. Even Rose tried talking him out of what would end up being the biggest mistake of his life. He wouldn't listen to reason, he was hell bent on, quote en quote: 'protecting you from us'." He said, and I laughed quietly.

"Emmett, after you left I was in pieces. I hung out with Jake, and then Jake left me for some unexplained reason, Laurent came after me, and that's when I found out Jake was a werewolf. I hung out with them in La Push and went cliff diving with Jake one day. I hit my head and when Jake fished me out I was this. Now, granted, the weeks leading up to the accident were the best in my life, but up until yesterday I'd have traded anything and everything to you not leaving. The payoff from living in darkness for two years is better than the trade of you not leaving." I said cryptically.

"What do you mean? What is the payoff?" He asked, confused.

"You came back, and Alice too. That shows me something Emmett. Really it does." I said wholeheartedly.

"I came back because I love you Bells." He said quickly, and it took me a few minutes to unravel it.

"Forget it." He added a second later.

"No, Emmett, I won't. I won't forget it because I love you too." I relented, smiling.

"We have a problem." He said after a while of comfortable silence.

"And that is…" I trailed off.

"What do you want Bells? Edward or Me." He said, finally.

I thought about it for a second. "You, Emmett McCarty, are everything I need."

A second later, his lips were pressed against mine.

((**A/N: SO PERFECTTTTT! But I continued.**))

. Edward .

"Well, now that we know everything that happened to you, can I see Bella – Isabella – again?" I asked, a little miffed. It took her the better part of an hour and half to tell us what happened in her life.

"Sure." Laura said agreeably. I narrowed my eyes at her. I turned my head and almost missed the nod with a smirk Laura sent at Alice. Alice was bouncing up and down, looking _too_ excited in life.

Laura closed her eyes and a minute later, Emmett and Bella appeared. I noticed their hands were linked, and Bella was blushing a little.

"Where's Coon?" She asked generally.

"Outside, I just let her out." Alice said, still bouncing.

"Thanks Alice." She said, and I snapped my eyes to hers.

"Isabella, aren't you going to look at me?" I asked her softly. She wouldn't look at me, so I decided to peek into everyone's mind.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a Rose on the grave…_ I backed out, my God Emmett is weird.

_It's the perfect day; nothing can get in my way… _Alice is weird too, now that I think about it.

_Ich bin Auslander und Spreche night gut Deustch… _Where the _hell_ did Jasper hear that song?!

_I wonder if I need to go back to the hospital, I never take off and this _is_ a family thing… _Carlisle is too good at covering his thoughts for my own good.

_I'm so glad Bella came back. I missed her as much as I miss Rose._ Esme thought.

_Don't even think about it Edward!_ Laura warned, and then a wall came up separating her thoughts and me.

Finally, Bella looked up and met my eyes. "I can look at you all I want, but it's still moot point." She said, ancient grief wrapped up in her words.

"What do you mean Isabella?" I asked her softly, remembering Laura's warning.

To my surprise, she started shaking with silent tears. "Don't make me tell you what is written in my eyes." She said between tears.

I cocked an eyebrow and looked to Emmett. _As much as I'd like to tell you and then lynch you for it, I can't. It's not my story to tell. You're lucky she's so breakable, or else you'd be a pancake by now._ I shrugged.

"Isabella, what's wrong? You can tell me anything." I tried again, but as soon as I touched her, she froze up and tightened her chokehold on Emmett. Emmett growled way to softly for her to hear. _Don't you ever touch her without permission again._ He threatened, and I had surprise written across my face.

"It's okay Emmett. Edward, the reason why I have a dog, the reason why I'm not looking at you, Hell, the reason why I'm crying is because I'm blind Edward. I have been for two years." She said softly; I couldn't even think clear enough to form words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so everyone knows. All hail me! Jkjk. Read and review my pretties, read and review. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Fear me.

I need _at least_ 27 reviews before I update again. So review and tell me how much you hate me! Lmao!

\\amy\\


	8. Sieben

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_It was first time in my life that I  
had ever hurt so much inside and I knew that it was real  
it was the first time the first time  
just like the snow fall coming down in June  
impossible but it could be true and I knew that it was real  
it was the first time_

-First Time, lil Corey

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Seven:**

The Truth Is Better Than a Lie

. Bella .

"What do you mean, your blind? Are you sure you just can't see well?" Edward babbled. I sighed. He wasn't going to take this the easy way.

"Edward, I can't see. All I see is black. No purple, orange, blue, or green; just black. Chill out. I'm fine!" I said soothingly. No dice.

"No! It's my fault. Everything is my fault. I left you, you're blind. BLIND! As in you can't see!" He said, I heard his voice catch, and I knew he was sobbing, but without tears.

"Edward, I'm fine now. I'm back; I'm alive. Be glad I am." I said. A puff and not a sound, nothing, not a thing was heard.

"Emmett, he ran off didn't he?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetie, he did." He agreed.

"Laura? Could you do me a favor and find him and talk to him? You know where he went, I know you do." I said, raising my voice a little louder.

"Sure Is, I'd love to." She said. I felt another puff of air and I assumed she left.

"What do you want to do now Bella?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "Do you have X-Box 360?" I asked nonchalantly. I knew he'd have it, he had every game ever made for Christ's sake.

"Yeesssss. Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"LETS PLAY!" I said excitedly.

"Oohk…I'll go set it up." He said, letting go of me and walking toward the Family Room.

I brushed pass him. "Not a chance. I will."

"But –" He interjected.

"No buts. I know what I'm doing. Sit, sit, be happy. I'll only be a minute…there, all done." I said triumphantly. He was gaping. I just knew it. I set up Guitar Hero II, and handed him a controller.

And so we started to play.

. Edward .

I ran to my meadow, not even caring who saw me. I knew all the trails and trees, so I always was aware I was in the right direction. I had so many memories with Bella, the sighted Bella, here in this meadow. One could only hope that I'd have many more.

I just sat down in the center of it, basking in the rare sunshine, when a voice interrupted my sun catching ((pun intended. Think about it)).

"She really is okay Edward. The real question here is are you?" I snapped my head around to see who spoke. After a second, my eyes confirmed it was Laura.

"Yes, no, I DON'T KNOW. My head is going a mile a minute, and I can't even think straight." I replied, and much to my pleasant surprise, she sat next to me.

"Edward, it's okay to hurt. It's a natural thing. Don't worry about everything, just focus on _one thing_. It makes things better, it really does." She said quietly.

"Laura, how _can_ everything be okay? It can't be, that's the point. I left to protect her, and now she can't even see me. This is the first time in a long time I've every felt this helpless inside. It's real, that's the scary part. Losing Rose was hard enough, and now Bella can't see!?!? I'm a walking target. Everyone within a ten-mile radius of me gets hurt. If I were you I'd bolt." I said bitterly. One of her arms wrapped itself around my middle, and hugged me.

"It's okay Edward. I won't run. I won't hide. I may seem impossible, yet it can be true. And both of those were freak accidents. Look at Bella for example! She can't walk over a flat surface without tripping, but yet she can now that she's blind. She's okay Edward, perfectly okay. She has …" She cut off her sentence.

"Who?" I asked, albeit I had a pretty good idea.

"She has Emmett. Alice had a vision, and then I 'knew'. I'm so sorry Edward." She said quietly. I started shaking with silent tears, and she held me closer.

"Why? I love her so much." I mumbled into her shirt.

"Edward, it's okay. Everything will be okay. I know you love her, and she _does_ love you, just not in the same way. And even though she has Emmett, that's okay, because now I have you." She said quietly.

"Laura, what's your real story? The one you didn't tell Carlisle and Esme." I said back.

I felt her stiffen, and then relax. "My full name is Laura Elizabeth McCarty Cullen." She said softly.

"You're Emmett's sister, his biological sister." I said, catching on.

"Yes. I don't think he's ever met me before. I was out of the house and changed before he was born. I know that he's heard stories, seen pictures and stuff, but he's never met me at all. Carlisle never knew, but I did as soon as I met him. I'm glad I was able to come back and see everyone, and I'm lucky to have a family as amazing as this one." She whispered hoarsely.

"O Laura, why haven't you said anything? I'm sure he'd love to get to know you!" I said. I noticed her features fall.

"I'm not sure Edward. I really want to tell him, but I'm afraid to." She replied, not meeting my eye.

"It will all turn out fine. I don't need Alice's power to see that. Just tell him and let it sink in." I suggested.

"Fine. Do you mind if I transport us back now? I want to talk to Emmett…" she trailed off. I grasped her hand and nodded. The last thing I remember is floating above air and then the ground beneath my feet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so here's my latest chapter. Keep in mind Edward didn't register what she said about her having him because he's too distraught over the whole Bella blind loving Emmett thing. No limit for this one. Keep in mind the more reviews I get the faster I update.

\\amy\\


	9. Acht

A/N: so everyone, sorry for the confusion, but here's the next chapter like I promised. But before we read on, I need to make a few things perfectly clear.

- there's no way I'm changing the pairings around again so it will stay as EdxOc and EmxB

- yes, I'm aware not everyone likes Laura, but I suggest respectively that you get used to it and fast.

- I made a mistake in chapter six. When Laura said that Carlisle changed her two years before you to Edward, that is a typographical error on my part. Laura was born three years before Edward, AND changed when she was 18. She's officially older than him

so are we all clear?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

_And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

- Ever Ever After, Carrie Underwood

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Eight:**

Secrets

. Emmett POV .

So I just lost to Bella in Guitar Hero II three times in a row when she sat up ramrod straight. "Emmett, where's Coon?" I scanned the room for her dog.

"Why?" I asked when I didn't see anything.

"I hear her whining." She replied. It hit us both at once then.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN get down here right now!" we both screamed, and she ran in.

"Yes Bella?" she asked.

"Alice, do not do anything more to Coon. Just give her a bath and let her outside. Don't torment my dog." Bella said pointedly.

I think Alice literally deflated. "Fine Bella."

No sooner than she dispersed did Laura and Edward appear. "Emmett, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Laura asked. I nodded, and Edward stepped forward to escort Bella out. _Don't try anything, OR ELSE!_

He nodded, and they left.

"So, what's up Laura?" I asked; she shifted nervously.

"I don't really know…here and there?" She replied, not meeting my gaze.

"What's up big sis?" he asked, now concerned.

"You don't know how right you are," she said, aside, but I still heard her.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked softly.

"My name is Laura Elizabeth McCarty Cullen. I really am you're older sister." I blinked.

"Laura? Is it really you?" I asked, my memories from my mother and my older sister were the only ones I remember. If she's a vampire, it will make everything perfect.

"Yes Emmy, it's me." She said, and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Laura." I said, and I felt her happiness, even though it's not my power.

"So do I Emmett, so do I." She replied. Just then we heard Bella's telltale ringtone _Clumsy_ from my room.

"Hello?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: cliffy! Leave me pretty reviews and I'll update quicker!!

I need ten reviews for this chapter and I'll update even faster!

\\amy\\


	10. Neun

A/N: heres the ending of my slightly evil cliffy. i hope all of you enjoy it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

- My Little Girl, Tim McGraw

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Nine:**

Andromeda

_Last Time:_

"Hello?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

. Emmett .

"Bella? It's Renee. I'm calling to let you know I'm sending you a rather large and cuddly present and in about three hours she'll be there!"

Huh? Renee isn't coming here…I'm lost!

"Really?! You're kidding! I can't wait! Are you coming too? Where is she flying in? O my God, I'm so excited!"

Okay. So its obviously a good thing…what could it be? Damn, I missed her mother's answer!

"She said she'd call? Okay. It's so great I can see her for a bit. Wait! She's staying with me! You're kidding! I have so much to do! Love you! BYE!"

And she screamed in excitement. To be completely honest, my ears may never be the same again! I ran upstairs, flanked by Laura, and I knocked on her door to make my presence known.

"Come in Emmett." I entered, and so did Laura.

"Bella sweetie, what's going on?" I asked calmly so she wouldn't freak again.

"My baby's coming home! My baby's coming home! My baby's coming home!" She repeated while doing a happy dance.

I frowned. What in the wonderful world of Carlisle was going on?

. Laura .

I'm so glad 'Meda is coming to stay with Bella. Yes, of course I know how she even has a daughter…shit, Edward may be listening…_Ich bin Auslander und spreche nicht good Deutsch…_

. Emmett .

Bella has a daughter…since when? This is confusing. I looked over to Laura who shrugged. _It's her story to tell. _She thought-said to me, I mentally growled.

"Emmett? Could you please get everyone in the family room and help me get there. Please?" Bella asked, and obliged.

-- ten (vampire) seconds later --

. Bella .

Emmett carried me into the family room, and I waited for everyone to stop talking. Once they did, I started telling my tale…

"So here is my story, when I was nearly thirteen, I was raped by one of the kids in my Phoenix school. Nine months later I had a baby girl, who I named Andromeda Rose Swan. Naturally, I couldn't take care or her, or tell people what happened, so my mom and I told everyone that it was her daughter, not mine. ((**A/N: Daniel was sixteen, and Bella was nearly fourteen when this happened to her. Andromeda is six, but like a genius**))

"She was going to come and live with me two years ago but I went cliff-diving, and she couldn't come since I was blind. Now, however, SHE CAN!"

Everyone was silent for about two seconds, and then all chaos erupted.

"Everyone shut up!" I screamed. Surprisingly they listened, wow score one for Bella!

The first to talk after I yelled was Emmett. "Who?" was all he said.

"As ironic as it is, his name was Daniel Fig." I said, as if admitting great weakness.

"Wow. That's almost as odd as Newton's name!" Edward said. I turned my unseeing eyes in his direction.

"Edward, the reason for the similarity is that they're cousins. Mike Newton and Daniel Fig are cousins, through marriage but still." Again with the damn chaos.

This time, Alice cut everyone off. "Okay, now that we're up to speed on things, its time to shop. Bella, there is no way you are leaving this house ever again. Charlie can take care of himself and we have more room, not to mention more people power. I'll handle that fiasco in the making, but this is what we're going to do: Edward and Jasper are going to clear out a spare room; Carlisle and Emmett will get stuff for Coon. I'm talking like cover all bases here; toys, food, leash, collar, ID tags, everything! The girls will go shop for her and then go get her from the airport. Now, is everyone clear? Oh, and Coon will go with Carlisle and Emmett to PetCo or PetsMart! Okay, lets get cracking!" She chirped somehow all in one breath.

"Guys, before we go, can I say something to Emmett?" I asked timidly.

"Emmett, I think it will be a shock to you when you see 'Meda. If you know of the constellation, she was a princess who was put in the stars…well, she looks like a princess; Like Rosalie did." I said softly to him.

"Thank you, Bella, for telling me. Have fun." He said, and we left.

At this point I really didn't care where we were going shopping. My little girl was coming home!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so was it worth the wait? tell me in a review. no limit, but the more i get, the happier i get, the happier i am, the more i update!

\\amy\\


	11. Zehn

A/N: I usually wait until I have at least ten reviews for the latest chapter before I post a new one, but tomorrow is Christmas – and if you give me enough reviews…like 20+ I'll post TWO new ones tomorrow – I decided to update _early_ just this once.

I'm impressed with the feedback and thank all of you who reviewed. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing, but I'm afraid it will have to be until I post chapter 13, where everyone most vote in a poll on my profile ((DO NOT LOOK FOR IT NOW! I didn't post it yet, if I did now, it would kill the next twist and confuse everyone even MORE!)) to decide how I finish it.

Enjoy the chapter, and Merry Christmas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong  
It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am

- Perfect Day, Hoku

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Ten:**

Shopping!!

. Bella .

Wow! That was fun even though I couldn't see it…then again that was probably why I thought it was fun. I spent the last hour and a half going shopping for 'Meda with the Cullen girls.

Now however, I was waiting at the bottom of the escalators for my daughter to come down it in approximately a half hour. Alice was so excited she took everything back to the house to set it up. Laura and Esme were currently on the hunt for some food for me (no pun intended).

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for my mother. I was wondering if you knew where a Bella Swan would be?" A beautiful voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and said quietly. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Mommy?!" My little 'Meda said to me, near shouting. She threw her small form into my arms and I held her tight.

"I've missed you so much 'Meda. How is grandma Renee? I miss her too." I said in her ear.

"Nanny is fine. How's pop pop?"

"He's fine too. I'm sorry I'm not myself honey, it's just that I don't have Coon and I really can't see." I replied to my little angel.

"It's okay Mommy, hold my hand. How did you get here?" She asked curiously.

"My…extended family – yours too. I wonder where they went…" I trailed off.

"'Meda, could you steer me to the Food Court? Don't let go though, I can't see." I reminded her sternly.

"Okay. Who am I looking for?"

"You remember Laura right? Look for her."

"There she is!" she exclaimed after I said that.

"That was easy." I muttered to myself.

"Bella! What are you doing wandering around on your own? OH! You must be Andromeda." Esme said happily.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" 'Meda asked her.

"'Meda sweetie, this is your grandma Esme. You'll eventually meet everyone else when we get home." I told her.

"Okay. Let's go!"

-- back at the house, still in BPOV–

"Mommy, is this our house?" "Meda asked, looking in awe at (one of) the Cullen's Mansion. ((**A/N: we interrupt this chapter to give you a special news bulletin: pictures of Andromeda and the Cullen Mansion are on my profile. Back to the chapter!**))

I giggled quietly. "Yes 'Meda. It's their house. We're going to live here with them." I said in reply.

"Seriously?! This is like amazing!" I smiled and shook my head, only imagining the expression on her angel's face.

Just then, Alice parked her car and we all filed out. I grabbed 'Meda's hand so I wouldn't get hurt as much. We walked up the stairs and in the front door.

I heard Coon bark happily as she bolted for 'Meda. "Coon! I missed you sweetie! Aweee!" She crooned to my puppy.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett call.

"Yes Emmett?" I felt his hand on my shoulder then. "She looks like a mini Rosalie. Thank-you." He whispered in my ear. I knew a small part of him would always love her, and no, it didn't bother me. I'm also glad I brought a fragment of Rose here. I really am.

"Wie heisst du ((What's your name))?" I heard 'Meda ask Emmett. I smiled and rolled my crystal eyes.

"Ich bin Emmett ((I am Emmett))." I gasped.

"What? I know the Deutsch language!" he tried defending himself to no avail.

"Mommy, who is he?" 'Meda asked, I know she was scrutinizing him with her calculating gaze. What? I know my daughter. She has light green eyes and if she wants to, she can manipulate them to mirror her feelings. I used to be able to do it too, that is, until I went blind.

"Honey, that's Emmett. He's my boyfriend." I said gently. Her response was a little gasp.

"Really? Can he be my daddy?" I felt my skin pale. Emmett stepped closer to me and ensnared him arm around my waist.

"Yes, I'd love to be your Daddy." I smiled at his answer. Emmett would make a great dad.

"Who's everyone else?" she asked curiously. Nice. She asks her mother, who can't see.

. Emmett .

I took pity on Bella when 'Meda asked who everyone else was. Bells can't see anyone so she isn't the best person to make introductions.

"'Meda, the long blonde haired guy is your Uncle Jasper, the bronze haired guy is your Uncle Edward, the girl with spiky hair is your Aunt Alice, the woman with caramel colored hair is your Grandma Esme and the male with short blonde hair is your Uncle Carlisle." I said, looking down at her.

She started bouncing up and down with excitement. "Uncle Jazzy, Uncle Eddie, Aunt Ali, Mama Esme, and Pop-Pop Carly!" I hid my laugh of amusement. The others looked amused. I have this slight feeling that she'd get away with calling them that. Alice looked excited.

I was still inwardly laughing at her last announcements that I didn't notice she ventured to look at the wall of pictures. Everyone had a 10x13 picture of him or her taken and Esme framed them. Rose had one too, it was before…

"Daddy, who is the pretty princess in the picture next to you? She sorta looks like me." She asked quietly.

I flinched, and it didn't go unnoticed by her. "It's okay Daddy, you can tell me when you can." Perceptive, like her mother.

"Okay. I will." Bella pulled me a little closer for comfort.

"Mommy, when are we going Christmas shopping?! The tree isn't even up yet!" Oh. That reminds me. I have to get Bella her gift…hmm…GET OUT OF MY HEAD EDWARD!

"'Meda, let's go get a Christmas tree. And I'll take you shopping or everyone. Your mother can stay and plan stuff with the girls. I want to spend time with you!" I said, and she grinned, nodding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: a little longer this time. But I have a few games for everyone! The first is to guess what gift Emmett is getting Bella, AND if you can figure out why I mentioned Rosalie's picture, you get cookies, yummy Christmas cookies!!

I need at LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter, but if I get less than 20, I only update ONE chapter tomorrow instead of two.

\\amy\\


	12. Elf

A/N: congrats to Music Soul17 and wingedspirit who picked up on Bella's Gift.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero,

I am strong and wise and I know no fear,

But the truth is plain to see,

She was sent to rescue me,

I see who I wanna be,

In my daughter's eyes.

- In My Daughter's Eyes, Martina McBride

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Eleven:**

My Daughter's Eyes

. Emmett .

"Daddy, where are we going?" 'Meda asked me.

"'Meda, we're going to find a present for Mommy, Aunt Ali, Aunt Laura, Mama Esme, Uncle Jazzy, Pop-pop Carly, and Uncle Eddie. And then, if you're good, I'll let you pick out a pretty present for you. We need a really big tree too!" I told her.

"Daddy, we do need a tree. Is that why we are driving the Hummer?" I laughed, and she chimed in.

"Go to sleep, my 'Meda. I'll wake you up when we get to the tree farm." She nodded, and closing her eyes, fell asleep in minutes.

A bit later, I found myself gently shaking her awake. "'Meda, we're here!"

She was up in a flash, and running towards the biggest Christmas tree I've seen in years. "THIS ONE please daddy this one!" She begged. I sighed and went to cut it down. We (I) paid for it and we got in the car and headed to the mall.

About half an hour, okay fifteen minutes, later I was shaking her again. This time she got up quicker.

"Let's go!" she cried, and I made a show of running slow to annoy her. She waited patiently, to my surprise, at the store entrance and when I was close enough, grabbed my hand and pulled me into Hollister.

"Why are you bringing me here?" I asked her. She stared back at me and her look read 'are you stupid'.

"Aunt Ali had on Hollister clothes. Maybe she'd like a gift card for here?" she asked. I have to give this girl credit. She's perceptive and smart.

"Okay." I paid for a $1,000.00 gift card and put in into the pocket of my Columbia jacket.

Next she pulled me into GameStop. I grinned at her. "Let me guess, Uncle Eddie?"

She nodded eagerly, and pointed to a Wii. Last Christmas Esme got me an Xbox 360, but I knew Edward wanted the Wii instead. I grinned at her and went to buy it.

"Where to next girl?" I asked her playfully.

She darted into FYE and selected the movie 1776 and the 1776 soundtrack. I frowned; I hadn't heard about this movie. I looked at her, and she rolled her light green eyes.

"Daddy, Uncle Jazzy had a Confederate belt buckle on. He _has_ to like the war, and this movie is amazing! He'll love it!" I laughed. She got me there.

"So daddy, we're only down to Mama Esme, Aunt Laura, Mommy, and Pop-pop Carly. I know just what to do!" she said, taking off again.

She ran into a music store and selected some Christmas song music as well as script music paper for writing. She looked at me. "Aunt Laura loves to play." I just shook my head, and went to purchase it.

For Carlisle she chose new scrubs for the hospital, in Christmas prints no less. Esme took her about two minutes longer to choose since she had to take a picture and frame it. She told me that her picture was missing from the wall, and that it would be a good gift for her. _Thank God for Alice_. I thought as the man took her picture. She was adorable.

After we got our pictures, I looked at her. "What are we getting for Mommy?"

Her light green eyes glimmered with tears. "The only thing I could ever give my mommy would be her sight back, and that can't be done. I'd give her a _person_ but I don't know…" She trailed off.

I frowned. ""Meda, who would you give her?"

She looked up at me. Even though she was fighting tears, her eyes still were full of understanding. "I'd give her you."

I smiled. "Well, let's go figure this one out. I have just the store in mind." She smiled and I lead her to the store I had in mind and we looked over all the choices and at last I heard her small shrill squeal of glee.

"This one! She'll love it!" She said, and I had to agree.

I bought our purchase and we left the store. However, I didn't miss the look of longing she sent at one of the items in the front window.

I led her to Auntie Anne's to buy her a pretzel. Over her meal, I contemplated getting her the thing she wanted.

At last I got an idea of how to keep it a secret. "Okay, let's go." I led her into the Verizon store and bought her a Juke phone and put all of the numbers she'd need in it. After I finished that, I handed it to her.

"Okay 'Meda. This is your Christmas present. How good are you with remembering numbers?"

She met my gaze unflinching. "Great. Why?"

"If you need me, press 2 and hit send. Your mom is 3, Jazzy is 4, Ali is 5, Eddie is 6, Esme is 7, Carly is 8 and Laura is 9. Got it?" She nodded.

Step one complete. Start step two. I reached into my wallet and pulled out my other credit card; ironically I stopped and got it on one of her bathroom breaks. It had her name already on it.

"Ok 'Meda. This is your credit card. If you ever need to buy something just hand it to the nice lady at the counter. She'll give you a paper and you sign it, okay?" She nodded. "Well, I'm going to give you the next twenty minutes to find a gift for me, if you need me, just call me. I'll be here when you're done." She nodded and bounded away.

I backtracked to the last store and purchased the present she wanted oh so much. Next I proceeded to the gift-wrapping station so she wouldn't see it. After I had everything wrapped, I went to wait for her.

. Andromeda .

So I know just what to get Daddy. I passed it when I was looking for Laura's gift. I found it again and bought it, letting them wrap it for me so he wouldn't be able to see it before Christmas.

After I did that, I went to find Daddy again.

. Emmett .

True to her promise, she was back where I left her with minutes to spare. I didn't neglect to see the unmarked clear bag hung off her arm. I guess she found what she was looking for, which is good. I motioned for her to hand it over so I could carry it and she did.

Sadly, she got it wrapped, so I couldn't peek, not that I was planning on it.

We made our way back to the car, and I drove her home. She was asleep before I pulled all the way out of the parking lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: surprise. Who ever guess what they got for Bella, what Emmett got for 'Meda, and what 'Meda gets for Emmett gets a shout out!

I need fifteen reviews again for this chapter. It says a lot.

\\amy\\


	13. Zwolf

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh oh

It's too...cliché

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when ya start out

My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!"

"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"

- I Won't Say I'm in Love, The Cheetah Girls

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Twelve:**

Iris

. Bella .

I was upstairs with Alice when I heard the front door open. I could only assume it was Emmett by the way the house shook as the door hit the wall.

"Emmett Cullen I declare!" Esme said as he walked in.

"Sorry Mom. Shhh." He whispered, and Esme mumbled a response.

In a flash, Emmett 'poofed' in. "Bells? She's asleep."

I held out my arms and sure enough he placed her gently in my own. From the doorway, I heard a hiss.

_Emmett why would you let her carry her, she's too heavy for Bella! And she can't see where the bed it to tuck her in! _Edward. Little did he know.

I decided to have a little fun with him. I carried 'Meda to her new bed and tucked her in, taking off her jacket and shoes in the process.

"Mommy? Sing to me please." She whispered. I searched through my head to find the perfect lullaby.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I finished tucking her in and kissed her forehead softly. Then I turned in Edward's general direction.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is this proof that I can handle my daughter? I have news for you; I can take care of myself. I see more than I'd care to admit, but I will admit this one thing. The nicest thing about being blind would be the enhanced senses. It comes in handy when pesky, overprotective, and assholic vampires who try to hide things from you. Now, if you would excuse me, I'd like to go to my room." I said, acidic, to him. I heard Emmett snicker softly and I knew I hit a nerve.

"Bella, would you like a hand going back to our room?" Emmett asked good-naturedly. I nodded.

"Wait a minute! You just gave me a speech about how you could take care of yourself and now Emmett can help you? What in the name of Carlisle is up with that?!" I smirked, picturing his facial expression on his flawless face.

"Edward Cullen, I allowed Emmett to help me because he _asked_ me if I needed it, not _told_ me! If you need that much help to see the difference, maybe you don't know everything." I said snidely, just as Emmett lifted me up into his rock-hard, yet comforting arms.

He carried me to his room and laid me down on the bed, tucking me in. I was almost asleep when I got out, "Emmett, please stay with me." The last thing I remember is a cool mass next to me, and then I passed out.

It was Christmas tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: YAY! The next chapter is the Christmas chapter!!!

Here's a preview:

"'_Meda?" I asked her._

"_Yes Daddy?" She replied, giggling too._

"_Do you want to know who the pretty princess is now?" She grinned, obviously excited._

"_Yes Daddy!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat._

"_That is you Aunt Rosalie. She was married to me a long time ago." I said finally._

"_Well, where is she?" 'Meda asked._

"_She's in heaven. She was killed while camping by a wild pack of wolves." I said softly._

_Her eyebrows furrowed. "No, I meant, why isn't she here?"_

_Okay, so I was mildly confused now. "She died. She's an angel now."_

.oOo. it will get interessant!

\\amy\\


	14. dreizehn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As children we believed

The grandest sight to see

Was something lovely

Wrapped beneath our tree

Well heaven surely knows

That packages and bows

Can never heal

A hurting human soul

- My Grownup Christmas List, Kelly Clarkson

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Thirteen:**

A Kid On Christmas

. Bella .

Someone jumping and yelling incessantly on my bed awakened me. "MOM-MY! Get up! It's Christmas Morning!! Come and see what everyone got!" I didn't miss the double meaning in her words, but I shook it off anyway.

"Easy 'Meda. I'm coming." I got out of bed and about three paces when something hard and ice cold gently lifted me off of my feet.

"If I may. I think you'd like the help." Edward said gently, his velvet voice dripping with 'dazzle'. The idiotic vampire didn't realize I needed to _see _him to be dazzled like I was before.

"Thank you kindly, but I only need help on the stairs. Other than that I'm good to go." I said good-naturedly in reply.

He set me down gently at the foot of the steps. I smiled, nodded thanks, and headed for the tree. Emmett, the genius that he is, came up to me and directed me to a seat. I know it was Emmett, since I sensed a tall person in front of me.

After I settled myself, I asked, "So who goes first?"

"Well, Bella, we usually just open them at will." Alice said in response. I shrugged, not seeming to care.

"Well, everyone open your presents at the same time. I've already took the liberty of sorting them in separate piles, so find your pile and dig in!" Esme said cheerfully. I was panicking; I was blind hello!

"Bella, yours is right next to mine. I'll lead you." Emmett said softly in my ear.

"Thanks Emmett." I said in reply, taking his hand and following him to the pile of presents.

. Emmett .

After I helped Bella find her pile, I went attacking my own. Looking around, I saw everyone giggling or laughing at his or her gifts, and everyone seemed to love what 'Meda got them. I got a few new games for my X-Box, and a few things for my cars. I hesitated before I opened up 'Meda's gift; I didn't know what to expect. I glanced at the card, reading what it said.

To: Daddy

From: 'Meda

I hope you like it!

I smiled; she had good handwriting for a seven year old. I opened the gift cautiously, not wanting to break it if it was glass. After I fully unwrapped it, I gaped. It was a statue of a grizzly bear, my favorite meal. I was awed; she was so thoughtful.

"Like it daddy?" 'Meda asked me. I motioned her over and gave her a big hug.

"I love it Andromeda. Did you open yours yet?" I asked her.

"Yes. I did. Thank you SO much! It's so pretty!! Did you give Mommy hers yet?" She inquired.

I picked up the simple, small box from the top of her pile. "No 'Meda, not yet. Here, give it to her now." I said, handing her the box and giving her a playful shove towards Bella, who looked confused.

"Here Mommy!" She chirped. Laura, of course knew, and was smiling with an incandesce glow. Alice knew too, and was mirroring her smile.

"Okay." Bella said and opened the gift. I held my breath.

She opened the little jewelry box and used her skilled hands to feel the ring. "Emmett, is this what I think it is?" She asked, and I grinned even though it would go unseen.

"Yes Isabella." I said, and her smile grew wide. I took it from her gently and got down on one knee.

"Bella, I have only been this close to you for a while, but I hope the time shared was enough to convince you I'll love you for an eternity. Please Bella, marry me?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Emmett Cullen, why would you ask me such a silly question?!" She exclaimed, my grin faded. I noticed Edward looked a little smug.

"Of course I'll marry you." She said then, and my face lit up.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, not quite believing what she said.

"That, my Emmy, is a HELL YES!" She said. I swooped her up into my arms and sealed our promise with a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's smug face falter.

"'Meda?" I asked her.

"Yes Daddy?" She replied, giggling too.

"Do you want to know who the pretty princess is now?" She grinned, obviously excited.

"Yes Daddy!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"That is you Aunt Rosalie. She was married to me a long time ago." I said finally.

"Well, where is she?" 'Meda asked.

"She's in heaven. She was killed while camping by a wild pack of wolves." I said softly.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "No, I meant, why isn't she here?"

Okay, so I was mildly confused now. "She died. She's an angel now."

"Daddy, what is her full name?" She persisted.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, Why?" I inquired.

"Daddy, Ms. Hale was my kindergarten teacher in Phoenix." Coincidence?

"It could just be coincidental sweetie. If you've ever saw Rose you'd never forget it." I said, reminiscing.

"Okay, but could my picture go by hers?" She asked me excitedly.

I grinned. "Sure thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, is it really Rose or not? Or if its not, should she come back??

And NO it will not change any of the pairings. But for now it could go either way. I have a few twists, and I need input before I write any more. There is a **POLL** on my **BIO** **PAGE** here. Vote _there_, **DO** **NOT** send a review!

Danke!

You got three chapters today; One for Christmas Eve, one for Christmas Day, and one because I felt giving, so…I need **OVER **20 reviews combined before I add the next chapter.

\\amy\\


	15. vierzehn

A/N: some comic relief for all of you. i found it funny, but whatever sinks your raft. it gets intersting. don't forget to vote in the poll on my bio page! once i get 25 votes for one of the options, then the plot will get more dramatic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anything you could do I could do better;

I could do anything better than you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I Demand a Rematch!

. Bella .

After everyone cleaned up after opening gifts, my little 'Meda crawled into my lap.

"Mommy, do you want to play a game with me?" I grinned, since I knew where this was going.

"Sure 'Meda, what one?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Guitar Hero II," I sighed, and thought about it.

"Sure, 'Meda baby, I'll play you," I said to her after a minute. "Call … _Uncle Eddie_ … to set it up for you."

I felt her gaze on me, and then she giggled. It's not the first time I've tricked someone, and she knew it.

"Uncle Eddie! Come here a minute please!" She called into the house, and I only assumed Edward appeared a minute later.

"Yes, 'Meda?" He asked her.

"Could you please set up Guitar Hero II for mommy and me?" She asked, no doubt giving her the _look_. With doe-eyed look she could make anyone do as she pleased.

"Sure 'Meda," I heard things moving and wires being hooked up and then someone put a guitar in my lap, setting the strap around me too.

"Mommy!! What song?" She asked me.

"Pick any one 'Meda. Just tell me what song it is." I know I'm blind, but I can feel the vibrations of the sound waves coming from the speakers so I know what fret button to press and when to strum. It's won me a few thousand in winnings from the pack. They just never learn…that and I trick them, but that's another story.

"Message in a Bottle?" She asked. I grinned. It was my best song.

She was player one and I was player two, and she set up the player options so I didn't make anyone too suspicious. As far as my 'family' knew I was probably playing to appease her, and I wouldn't win because I couldn't see so she'd feel good. Boy, was that wrong.

"I put it on Easy for you mommy. We're both playing easy. Press okay, and start." She said.

I knew the rest of the family was in the room now, since I heard eight people breathing behind me.

We started playing, and I didn't even have to listen to the music, because this is my best song. I didn't miss a note, and I knew 'Meda was missing them left and right, and I could tell it was making her mad. The song ended, and I won, having played a perfect song.

"Bella, how in the world did you _do _that?" Edward and Jasper said in unison. I shrugged, feigning innocence, but I knew Laura and Alice knew about how I can win but were keeping silent because they wanted to see the outcome. Three people's thoughts couldn't be heard to Edward, and Alice either learned from Laura or was singing an annoying song –among other thoughts – to keep him out. Emmett went hunting this morning, and even if he was here, I knew he wouldn't spill just because he'd want to see his brother's lose to a blind chick.

"I don't really know. Maybe it was a fluke," I said to them. If my guess was right, they were having a silent conversation.

"Bella, would you care to make a bet?" SCORE! I won the battle, now I just have to win the war.

"Sure." I said simply.

"We both bet you three hundred bucks you'd lose to one of us."

"So, we all put three hundred in and winner take all?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Yes. I kind of tweaked the game to make it so three people could play. Winner take all." I nodded, as if I was thinking.

"Okay, grab a guitar. What song?" I asked them, faking uneasiness.

"How about Carry On My Wayward Son?" I bit back a grin; that was my other best song.

"Okay. Could someone set up my side for me? I sort of can't see it to do it myself." I swear I could see their satisfied smirks; me on the other hand, kept my expression a little uneasy and nervous. I made sure my emotions matched so Jasper wouldn't get a little suspicious.

I heard the click and knew they set it on expert to confuse me. I pretended I didn't know and the song started.

I didn't move an inch throughout the whole song. Those who weren't in the know were shocked I was doing so well. The song ended, and even though they set it so I wouldn't expect it to be on expert, I still finished the game without a missed note.

"I'll take that $600 now." I said.

"But how did you know we changed the difficulty setting?" Edward asked, flabbergasted.

"Edward darling, I'm blind not deaf. I know that when you hear a clicking noise your changing the set up. Sheesh, I'm not stupid." I said. I held out my hand and when I felt money in it, closed my hand over it.

"I want a rematch. It _had_ to have been dumb luck." Jasper cried, still in denial.

I rolled my crystal eyes at him. "Jasper I would but I'm getting tired. Why don't you play 'Meda in my place?"

"Bella, she's six! I don't want to play against a six year old!" He claimed.

"Jasper, just play her on expert. I'm sure she'll do fine. Here look. I feel guilty taking your money on dumb luck, so why don't we sweeten the deal some? Play 'Meda on expert and if you or Edward win, I'll give you back your money. If 'Meda wins, you both pay me $300 each. Sound like a plan?" I asked him.

"You know what, I'll take you up on that!" Jasper said. They let 'Meda pick the song yet again, and she picked Message in a Bottle, typical 'Meda. The song started and I didn't hear my 'Meda miss a single note. It got harder and faster and yet she still didn't. Edward and Jasper clearly were frustrated and were missing notes like crazy. The song ended, and 'Meda was victorious.

"I win, I win, I win!" 'Meda exclaimed happily. Wow she's good at this acting thing. I heard the sighs of Edward and Jasper, and yet more money appeared in my hand. I nodded thanks, and started counting the money. Different bills feel differently, so I can tell the difference pretty easily. That's how Emmett found us when he came back, surprisingly not too dirty, but then again he's been doing the hunting thing for years now.

"What's going on here?" He asked curiously.

"Bella beat us in GHII by sheer luck and we lost $600 each." Edward said glumly.

"Why don't you play her Emmett? You're the best at it!" Jasper chimed in. I bit back a giggle; they were acting like Alice when you refuse to shop with her.

"Sorry to break it to you guys, but Bella beat me five times in a row the other day." The made Edward and Jasper gasp respectively, and me laugh out loud.

"Didn't you know she's guaranteed a win every time since she can feel the vibrations from everywhere?" He asked, and they both growled at me.

I held my hands up in defense. "Hey, I wasn't the one to make the bet my friends. You did, so I thought I'd put you macho maniacs in your place."

"That doesn't explain how 'Meda won after she lost to you on easy!" Edward exclaimed.

Emmett laughed, and I answered. "Guys, I taught her how to play like I did so I could teach her how to play!"

This made Emmett let out a laugh. "Idiots! She played you. You were scammed by a six year old and her blind mother!" This made them growl louder.

I snapped my fingers like I just remembered something. "Alice and Laura here's ten each for not saying anything." I said, holding out ten dollars in each hand. The girls took it, and laughed even more. My guess is that they saw the expressions on the guys' faces.

Esme's voice rang throughout the house. "Bella, there's a phone call for you." I got to my feet and made my way into the kitchen to get the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yes, I know I have issues with GH and phone call cliffies, but it does add more pizzazz to the story!!! I thought I'd add some comic relief to the story. But this phone call will be important! And answer a lot of questions!

\\amy\\

fifteen reviews please!


	16. funfzehn

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to flamingo1325 you have mastered the art of reading and anticipating my ulterior motives. Keep up the good work.

I changed my pen name to mazatriz isstrange, say it fast and it sounds like Bellatrix, only I'm not evil! Fine, so leaving evil cliffies and plotting twists is evil, but at least I don't torture people…or do I?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no

You can't take me I'm free

- You Can't Take Me, Bryan Adams

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Fifteen:**

From Bad to Worse, a Renee POV

. Renee .

This is not good. As odd as it sounded, I had been coughing up blood for a while, and since I didn't want to alarm Phil, I went to a doctor from another town. So that is why I went to Mesa, still in Arizona, so see a doctor.

The doctor told me I have consumption. I don't know how I got it exactly, but all I know is that I have to send Andromeda to be with her mother. I called Charlie and he told me that Bella went with Laura to see the Cullens, which I found odd, but didn't object to.

I bought the first ticket available to send her to Alaska, and then I had to make some serious decisions. I don't want to die, I'm actually afraid to die. Phil is doing god knows what with god knows who so I only have one option. I have to go see Heidi; she'll help me.

I bought the tickets I would need and packed what I couldn't bear to lose. I left my wedding rings on the counter in an obvious spot and left. I know it was slightly selfish for me to leave Phil like that, but I have this slight feeling he'd book once I told him where I was going.

I knew it was risky for me to go, but since I was dying anyway, I have nothing to lose.

. Daniel .

I never really understood the whole aspect of being truly evil, but now I realize I do. I'm a vampire, as wacky as that sounds, and I think its time to pay my wonderful, sweet Bella, a phone call.

I dialed the house where she was currently residing in (so I overheard it, big freaking deal) and called. A nice sounding woman answered the phone after the first ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yes, could I please talk to Bella?" I said, nicely. I heard her yell for Bella, and then I heard her.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Why hello Isabella. It's been a while. Do you remember me?" I asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I can't forget you worthless piece of shit. What the hell do you want?" She asked, acidic.

"I want my daughter, and I'll be arriving to take her. I warn you, I wouldn't run Bella. I could simply run faster and catch you."

The phone switched users, this time a dangerous sounding male was on the phone. "Daniel I suggest you leave Bella alone. If you come near her, I'll kill you."

I snorted. "As if. Well, I'll be over in about a day. Don't wait up for me!"

He snickered. "Well, I don't sleep much anyway. So, yea, I'll be waiting." _Click._

. Bella .

He called me, that bastard. I wasn't able to answer him, so I let Emmett threaten him. After he hung up, Alice rushed into the room. I knew it because of the force in her poof.

"He's a vampire Bella, a very powerful vampire. The only ones who could help are the Volturi. It's risky to go there with two humans, especially when one is blind and the other is six, but my vision is clear. They will help. Why I do not know, but they will. I guarantee you that. I already got the tickets. We leave now." I nodded, and Emmett pulled me into his arms.

"You'll be fine Bella. Laura is taking care of 'Meda. We'll all be fine. I promise." He said encouragingly.

What was it with sadistic vampires hunting ME? Why couldn't they hunt like Lauren or Mike?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ooo. Two twists in one chapter! Damnnnn I'm good!

\\amy\\

ten reviews bitte!


	17. sechzehn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no _

_You can't take me I'm free_

- You Can't Take Me, Bryan Adams

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Volterra

. Bella .

We landed to wherever we were going, I didn't know since they left me in the dark ((pun fully intended)). We didn't bring any baggage and so we ran to our destination. I knew this because I felt the wind on my face.

Eventually the wind stopped, and I heard a voice coming from in front of me. "Carlisle, it's so wonderful it is to see you. I'm sure Master Aro will surely enjoy your visit. To what honor does this visit have? It's only been about a century." A sweet velvet voice asked.

"There is a sadistic hunter stalking my fiancée and her daughter. The hunter is the daughter's father, who raped my fiancée nearly six years past. According to Alice, he is very powerful, and so we need the most powerful vampire coven to help." Emmett said firmly, placing me down, but till putting himself in front of me.

"I see. What makes you think we'll help you protect a human girl?" The voice, which I identified as feminine replied. As soon as I reached my identification, the person whose voice that was clicked.

I decided to answer this myself. "You'll help, for the simple reason of who I am." I said confidently. If the person who greeted us was who I think it was then I would be safe.

She laughed. "And you are?"

I sidestepped Emmett and ignored his protests. "I am Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer Cullen. Your great-great-grandniece."

A/N: so please review and stuff next chapter up again soon!

NOT!

"Bella? Is that really you?" I nodded, and the next thing I knew I was engulfed in a hug.

"Hello Aunt Heidi. It's been a while." Emmett gasped; as did everyone else, save for Laura.

"What happened Bellzie? Why is he hunting you?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

I shrugged. "I don't really know. He's how I got 'Meda, and now he wants her. I don't want her to leave me Heidi. I love her." ((**A/N: she can't say to her aunt in front of her daughter that she was raped and didn't really want a child, so she went the 'parental-code' way**))

She hugged me, trying to find a way to comfort me. "It will be okay Bella. Let's go inside." She lifted me up, blatantly ignoring Emmett's possessive growls, and entered the castle…drain.

I felt the soft thud as I guess was her landing on the ground again. I felt wind whipping my loose hair and then suddenly it stopped.

"Heidi, who is that you have there?" A voice called to Heidi.

"Master Aro, this is Isabella Swan Cullen. She is one of my distant relatives." Heidi said to I assumed to be Aro.

"Ah I see. Why is she here?" He asked.

"Aro, I think I can answer that better for you. Her ex boyfriend is tailing her; he is dangerous and volatile at best, and now he's turned to a vampire. Hell set on killing Bella and taking away her daughter." Emmett said respectfully.

"I see. We'll be glad to assist you, but for now Jane and Heidi will be Bella and 'Meda's full time guards, anything you need will be handled by them. Bella dear, can I touch your hand? I have a power of mind reading, but only by touching someone can I use it." I found myself nodding, and I held out my hand for him.

The only thing I felt was a chilled, coarse palm, but I knew he wouldn't be able to read my thoughts. I was distracted by the sound of angry barks coming from around here.

"Heidi, go check it out." My dear aunt disappeared and poofed back, and I heard a familiar whine.

"This animal was found running in here. It looks like an Australian Shepherd." _SHIT! _We left Coon outside and she found another way in.

"I'm sorry Aro, that is my guide dog Raccoon. We left her outside and I didn't know she'd follow me in. I'm sorry." I said to him.

"It's okay Bella dear. Just don't let it happen again." I felt Heidi stiffen next to me.

"Bella, why do you need a guide dog?" She asked me warily.

"I'm blind Heidi. I have been for two years." I said, clearly hearing her and Aro take a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sorry Bellzie." She said.

"Isabella, if it were possible for you to get your sight back, would you?" Aro asked me.

I didn't know what to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: don't you love my twists? I do!! Review please!

\\amy\\


	18. siebzehn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's a new world_

_It's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

- Here I Am, Bryan Adams

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Seventeen:**

The Blind Will See

. Bella .

He must think I'm stupid not to realize there had to be a catch. "Aro, if I say yes, what will I have to give you in return?"

Emmett was standing behind me, and I felt him stiffen. "The only thing I'd want would be for you to be changed into a vampire." Little did he know I was planning on it anyway.

"Done." I said. Aro snapped his fingers and a sensed another vampire enter the room.

"Bella, this is Leila. Her power is to alter the senses of other people. She can give your sight back by simply touching your eyes." Aro said.

I closed my eyes and felt a cool hand covering my eyes. When the hand was removed, I opened my eyes, and was able to see my surroundings for the first time in two years. I turned around and found Emmett.

Once I did I launched myself into his arms and kissed him. When he released me, I hugged everyone else.

"Thank you Aro." I said gratefully, moving forward to give him a hug as well. To my surprise, he returned my hug, confusing everyone.

"You will be very powerful as a vampire my dear." He said in my ear.

Just then a short vampire with long light brown hair came in. "Master Aro, there is a woman here seeking out Heidi. She says her name is Renee." I gasped and turned to Heidi.

"Heidi, that's my mom!" I exclaimed. She nodded and ran off to get her.

She reappeared with Renee in her arms. As soon as she put her down Andromeda ran to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Mama Nee!" She said excitedly to her.

Renee looked up and met my eyes. "What are you doing here of all places?" She asked me.

"Protection, but I could ask you the same thing mother." I said in response.

"I came here to ask Heidi to change me. I don't know why you would need protection Bella, and why would you come here?" Same old mother.

"Remember Daniel Fig? Well, he's a vampire mother, and he wants to kill me and take 'Meda from me. Emmett and I don't want that to happen, _so_ we came here. I ran into Aunt Heidi near the entrance and she carried me in. Mom, please explain to me why you would want to be changed. " I told her.

"I have consumption Bella. I don't want to die so I came here. Phil was cheating on me, so I took what I have with me now and left my wedding rings on the counter. Speaking of wedding rings is that one on your finger?" I flinched.

I looked down at the perfect ring and smiled. "Yes mother. Emmett gave it to me for Christmas."

At this point, 'Meda took it upon herself to exclaim. "Mama Nee, Mama Nee! Look what daddy gave me! Isn't it a pretty bracelet?" She chirped. Alice and Laura were chuckling.

As my mom looked at it, I stepped closer to Emmett. "It is pretty 'Meda." She said slowly, looking at me.

"Renee I presume! My name is Aro Volturi, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Aro slipped in.

"Likewise I'm sure." Renee replied.

"Well, we'd love it if you chose to join our guard. You want to be changed, yes?" He asked, that sly little devil – literally.

"Yes." She replied surely.

"I love the shirt you're wearing mom! Purple looks nice on you." I told her. She still didn't get that I could see now.

"Bella, how did you know that?" Renee asked me.

I smirked. "Well, Leila was nice enough to give me back my sight." I said slowly.

Her face lit up. "That's wonderful Bell."

Just then my cell phone rang. I held up a finger and answered.

"Bella, hey it's me Jake. I'm sorry about acting immature before, but I really need your advice."

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked, immediately concerned.

"I need Carlisle's help. I imprinted Bella, and I think she's pregnant." He replied. I was elated.

"Why would you need Carlisle's help Jake?" I asked him urgently.

"Because of who it is." He replied.

I frowned. "Who is it?"

He took a deep breath. "It's … "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: WHO IS IT? I know I'm evil, I really do. I also know I love twists, and cliffhanger phone calls…

\\amy\\


	19. achtzehn

A/N: strong language in here people. Just a warning

IMPORTANT! -- as a sidenote: i changed some of the pictures of my actor(esse)s in my profile//bio page. theres new ones too, and new pictures will be added as they are needed. the cast choices for Uncle Aro are what the Volturi look like in this story. Make sure you sit down as you read this ... its a good one!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------_

_Fantastic and romantic_

_All a big surprise_

_You've got the warning hazard station pushed aside_

_It's sooner than I want _

_But you caught my heart_

_I guess I'm ready now to start _

_I'm gonna start all over_

- Start All Over, Miley Cyrus

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Love At First … Sniff ?

. Rosalie .

Those fucking adolescent werewolves. Yes, it really is me. Most or all of you think I'm dead, but viola! Here I am! Those werewolves I stumbled across are an interesting bunch. They tore me to shreds all right, but _FORGOT_ to burn the pieces, so a day after I 'died' I came back to life. Shocking, isn't it?

My wedding rings were nowhere in sight, which made me roar in anger. The thing is that they tore me apart so much that I _looked_ like I was burned, which is why my family left me. That is why I'm currently running to Forks to figure out where they are, but here's a kicker for you. As I turned up the drive to my house, I ran into an old friend, sort of.

. Jake .

I was running to the leeches' house to see if I could catch Bella one more time to apologize, but it didn't really seem like it was going to happen. I was still in my werewolf form running full speed to the house when I collided with someone. And I mean literally collided with someone.

"Oomph!" I grunted as I rubbed my head with my back paw. Who I saw surprised me; she was very pretty, with onyx eyes and long wavy blonde locks. It was then I realized it was a member of the leeches' family. Rosalie I think her name was.

It's really ironic. As soon as I saw her, the world felt like it stopped. All I could do was stare at this beauty before me, wondering if she belonged to someone. I didn't see any form of wedding band on her left ring finger, so I assumed she wasn't taken.

. Rosalie .

Just my freaking luck! I pull myself back together after being torn apart by werewolves and then I collide with one on the way to my house! This just isn't my day. To make matters worse, I can't help but look at him. When I first saw him changed in to human form, the world seemed to stop moving. It kinda freaked me out.

"Puppy! Do you understand me?" His eyes were glazed over, so I tried snapping my fingers in front of his face. That seemed to help, since he nodded.

I grinned. "Good. Then would you please turn back into a human so we could talk?" he nodded, and ran behind the bushes to change back.

He returned a minute later, and who I saw shocked me. I had freaking fallen for Jacob Black. Just my freaking luck.

"You are Rosalie, are you not?" He asked me, his voice sounding husky and slightly sexy.

"Yes. Rosalie Hale. You are Jacob Black?" I asked him in return.

"Yes, but could we continue this discussion inside of your house?" I nodded, not really caring _where_ we talked, so long as we did.

I led him inside and sat on the chair in the family room. He sat opposite of me on the couch.

"Do you know where your family is Rosalie?" He asked me, I shrugged.

"No. A pack of adolescent werewolves tore me limb from limb somewhere north. They were young and neglected to burn my remains. It took me a day to reconstruct myself, but I did." I said, as if it didn't matter.

He looked appalled. "Are you okay? You aren't still hurt are you?" His concern overtook his hate apparently.

"No, not in the slightest. What brings you here?" I asked lightly, touched by his concern.

"Looking for Bella." I didn't press it any more.

"I see." I said.

He looked deep in thought. It was almost as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to.

"Just spit it out Jake!" I said, laughing a little.

"Rosalie, have you ever heard about the werewolf stories?" I shook my head, and he continued. "It's said that if a werewolf sees a woman he is meant to be with forever, he will fall in love. It's almost like love at first sight, but only this time that both sides will love each other forever."

I laughed a little. "Don't you mean love at first sniff?" I asked. This set him laughing, but he quieted after a minute.

"Rose, did you feel what I felt when I first saw you?" I nodded, not even bothering to lie.

"Like the world stopped moving." I said quietly. His whole face lit up.

"Rose, I think we imprinted on each other." He said. I smiled up at him sadly.

"Jake, I'm not denying that we did, but I'll live forever whereas you will die." I said softly.

He shook his head. "Rose, if I don't stop phasing, then I'll live forever." I smiled.

"Really?" I asked him carefully. He nodded and stood up. He came over to me and, pulling me to my feet, kissed me.

I responded and he started lifting off my shirt. I groaned, and undressed both of us at my vampire speed. He lifted me into his massive arms and started for the stairs.

"Third door on the left." I said against his lips. He nodded, and carried me to my room. He laid me on the bed and still kissed me. I felt his erection against me, and I bucked my hips to it.

He smiled against our interlocked lips and entered me, I moaned and orgasmed after a while.

"Rose, why does it seem like a man lived in this room with you?" he asked me.

I smiled sadly. "Jake, I had a husband until two days ago. He thinks I'm dead." He nodded.

"I just wanted to be sure my Rose." For some reason I liked the sound of that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yes I know. Rose and Jake were OOC, but don't kill me. If you want, I'll do an M rated outtake of this scene. Just let me know in a review and if I get like ten I'll write it. I also know that NO ONE expected this, which is why I decided to go this way.

its like seven pages long, so i need fifteen reviews ... please ? bitte ?

Review!

\\amy\\


	20. neunzehn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------_

_You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there_

_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair_

- All or Nothing, O Town

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How To Save A Life 

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Or Nothing At All

. Rosalie .

Jake went to sleep after our activities, and I just watched him. I didn't know why I felt the way I did, considering I loved Emmett until I saw Jake. I've heard of imprinting, but I didn't know the effect it would have on me. It's amazing; I've been married for decades, but now I feel…truly loved.

I know Emmett loved me with all of his heart, and I loved him. It's just that seeing that never-ending love Jake has for me shining in his eyes, it makes me wonder. This is best kicker of them all! I don't want to leave him, not now, not ever.

His cell phone started vibrating from where it got to on the bedside table. I picked it up and read who was calling. It was Sam. I debated on whether or not to answer and after a minute, I just flipped it open.

"Jake?" He asked.

"No, its not. I take it this is Sam?" I asked in my nicest, musical voice.

"Yes, and this is?" Again I debated internally, but then decided to chance it.

"Rosalie Cullen." I heard his loud intake of breath. I rolled my eyes; he was so melodramatic.

"Why are you answering his phone? Did you do something to him?" He demanded.

"He's not hurt, but we both need to talk to you." I said. I swear I heard the possibilities run through his mind.

"When?" He said finally.

"As soon as possible; you tell me where and when and we'll be there." I said in reply.

"Can I trust you around my fiancée?" I rolled my eyes again. Melodramatic.

"Yes, I spend most of my time around humans. I can be trusted." I said surely.

"Okay, I'm trusting you, but if you slip I will kill you with the help of my brothers. Can I ask you please hunt before you come? I'd feel better." He said.

I chuckled. "I was planning on it Sam. I'm not that stupid. I'll get Jake up and we'll be down within two hours."

"Thank-you." He said. _Click_. He hung up.

I shut Jake's phone with a snap, and went and kissed his forehead.

"Jake, sweetie, wake up. Sam called; we need to go see him." I said gently, shaking him. His eyes started to flutter, and pretty soon he was up.

"What, Sam called?! What did you say?" He asked, sitting up with a start.

I laughed quietly. "We have to go to Emily's in two hours. I need to hunt and take a shower before we can go."

His eyes darkened a little. "Can I go with you? Hunting, I mean."

I deliberated, not wanting to chance it. "Well, I guess it would be okay, considering you're a werewolf and all, but you'd have to be in werewolf form so I wouldn't be tempted to eat you. I'm really thirsty, and it may take the better part of an hour for me to eat considering I pulled myself back together and all. I'm still not healed completely yet, and the only way I would be was if I drank from a human, since the blood has a stronger effect on me, but I refuse to do that. I haven't slipped at all, and I have no intention of starting now."

By now he had his cut off sweat pants on, and his expression was calculating. "Rose, do I smell as bad to you?"

I frowned, thinking. "Not as bad, but definitely not a delicacy." He held up a finger and went into my bathroom. I smelled the scent of blood, and sure enough he came back with one of the two unused cups from the bathroom, filled up with his blood.

"Just out of curiosity, drink this. There's werewolf blood in it, obviously. I heal ten times as fast as a human." I took the glass and drank it. It tasted salty sweet. I wouldn't have thought about this unless he came up with it.

After I finished it, I felt a whole lot better. "Thanks Jake. What color are my eyes?"

"Brown, actually, they are the same color as my skin. That's odd, but then again it is werewolf blood."

"Thanks Jake, but I really have to go hunting still. I want to be sure I don't slip, I haven't since I was turned, and I don't want to start now!" I said, casually.

He frowned. "You just had some blood, how much do you need?"

"I know I did Jake, but I need more since it took a lot for me to heal myself. Let's go." I said, holding out my hand.

"If you need more I'll give it to you." He replied, obstinate.

I sighed. "Jake, the amount of blood I'd need would drain you and then some. It's good to know that I can drink your blood if I need it fast. Just please trust me. Actually, you could probably help." He looked confused.

"How?"

I grinned wickedly. "I need a lot of blood Jake. I need a big animal. What would you say to stalking a bear, or two?" He nodded.

"Hell yes!" He grabbed my hand now, and I took off running.

-- in woods –

We found a buck about a mile and a half into the woods, but I didn't want that. I needed predator blood, since it was stronger. I snapped it's neck in two and I scratched it up, and sliced its stomach open. I knew that a dead or injured animal makes a predator come running. I told Jake to shush, and we crouched and waited.

We weren't waiting long when two grizzlies came from opposite directions to feast. I looked at Jake. "Listen closely. All you have to do is break its neck and back away. I'll take the one to my left and you take the other one." He nodded, and I darted away.

I wasn't in the mood to tease it, even though that's the fun part, so I went straight for the jugular. I drained it within five minutes and went to the other one that Jake already killed for me. I drained it all, and turned to find him, finally sated.

"That was interesting. Are you full? There's the deer yet." He said.

I shrugged. "I'm fine, and the blood is dead already. We can go now. I have to get home and shower. What color are my eyes?"

He looked closely. "Whoa! It looks like a warped color wheel! You have topaz, amber, and russet brown twirled together. It's pretty endearing actually." He said, I grinned and kissed him briefly.

"Let's go pup. We need a shower." He bristled at the word pup but grew excited at the prospect of a shower.

We dashed toward the house and I beat him by a matter of inches. I didn't stop and headed for my shower. I stripped in seconds and turned the heat on high. Jake mimicked me, and so we showered.

-- After the shower, en route to LaPush –

"So Sam just let you come?" Jake asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes. I have permission, don't worry." I replied, again for the millionth time.

"Okay." He relented, opening the door of the car and coming around to open mine for me.

"Danke Jake." I said. He looked confused.

I laughed lightly. "It's German. When I was human, I had a step dad and sister. We looked identical, only she had dark hair. They were German, and I picked up on a few things." He nodded then, and he opened the door to Emily's house.

When I walked in, several things happened at once. Wolves in the house who was male gaped at me, their jaws toughing the floor. I nearly laughed at that, but it got even better when Jake put a protective arm around me. Their faces were _priceless_. The only girl in the house, who I assumed to be Emily, smiled in welcome.

I noticed that she had three scars running down her face, and I guessed that Sam lost control at one time, but also that she forgave him and things are fine considering she has a ring on her finger. I returned her smile and held out my hand.

"My name is Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you Emily." I said nicely, she took my hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you. What was so important?" I glanced at Jake.

"Let's discuss it over dinner shall we?" He said. The other boys agreed, still not looking at me.

I took pity on Emily who was looking a little lost. I guess she didn't know what to do about me. I laughed under my breath.

"Emily, I don't need a plate. I don't need a chair either, just do for me what you do for yourself. I'll be fine; don't worry about me." She flashed a thank-you smile in my direction and went to her seat, gesturing to one next to her for me to sit in.

As soon as I sat down, the questions were fired rapid fire. Sam took the opportunity to speak. "So Jake, what was so important that you needed to talk to us?"

Jake took a deep breath before answering. "I imprinted."

Everyone gasped. "On who?" They all asked at once. Emily didn't say anything at all, just looked at me with knowing eyes. I nodded, and she looked away.

"On me." I said softly. All eyes settled on me.

"Amazing." Sam said after gaping for all of about fifteen seconds.

"What is?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, the fact he imprinted on a vampire, and the color of your eyes. Tell me, what made them that color."

"Bear blood mixed with that of a werewolf." I said, and before anyone could uproar, Jake stood up.

"She didn't bite me, I gave her some of my blood in a cup before she hunted." If everyone was shocked before that, they were now.

"Why?" One of the brothers asked.

I decided to answer. "After I got off the phone with Sam, I woke up Jake and told him I needed to hunt and take a shower. I said it would take a lot of blood for me to be sated since I had to heal myself fully from pieces, and I wasn't healed yet. I told him t hat I'd need a lot of animal blood to heal, but it would take a lot. If it were human I'd heal faster. I have a clean record. Since the time I've been changed I haven't tasted human blood. Jake went into my bathroom and cut himself. He bought me back a full glass and I drank it. When I was finished, I felt loads better. I know I'm not healed fully yet, but I will in a matter of weeks."

They were stunned to say the least. "Cool!" Another brother asked. I just rolled my eyes.

The pack seemed to accept me, no questions asked. I had a feeling it was just because of Jake, and how he was so clearly happy. I didn't care. It was nice in La Push, nicer than I'd ever imagined.

After all of the food was consumed, Sam spoke again. I ascertained he was the alpha, and Jake the beta, judging by the way everyone respected his authority. "Rosalie, I'm glad that Jake has imprinted, but that doesn't change the fact you're a vampire. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that one of my brothers would imprint of a vampire, but they did. The treaty is still in effect, and we'll see to change it. Here's the thing; You are welcomed here at all times, but the minute you bite someone, even if you're here or in Forks, you will be dealt with. Do you agree?"

I nodded. "I agree Sam. Thank you for your trust." It probably helped that I didn't have a slip, but o well.

"It wasn't without earning that it was given Rosalie." I hate cryptic.

"Call me Rose." He nodded. Emily stood up then and packed the dishwasher. I stood up as well, and waved her to sit.

"I'm fine Rose. I've been doing this forever. Besides, you're a guest." I rolled my eyes.

"Emily, I've done this before a time or two. I'll be done in ten seconds! Vampire speed, hello?" She smacked her forehead as if she forgot.

"You load the dishwasher. Put all of the plates in it, but all of the silverware in the sink for me to wash." I nodded, and started my task. I was done in ten seconds like I said, and she was still washing the knives.

She was almost done too, when I smelled blood in the water. Sure enough, she pulled her hands out of the sink, and one was bleeding profusely. I grabbed the towel hanging on the oven door and pressed it against the nasty cut. Sam burst in then, and seeing Emily bleeding, freaked out.

"Emily are you okay? Rose get out of here, I don't you to be tempted." His voice was laced with worry. I shoved him out of the way.

"Sam, I may be a vampire, but my dad is a doctor and I have two degrees in medicine from Harvard and Yale. If there is something wrong, I'd be able to find it before you!" He nodded after deliberating a second.

"What do I need to do?" I looked at Emily's cut. It was about five inched long and deep. She really got herself.

"Do you have anything else I could use to help the bleeding stop?" He nodded, and disappeared a second, reappearing a bit later with another hand towel.

"Look Sam, this cut is long and deep, and she may have hacked a blood vessel or artery. I need to take her to a hospital so I can stitch her up."

He frowned a second. "Rosalie, I want you to do it, so tell me where I need to go."

I racked my brain trying to figure out a plan, and one hit me. "I keep my medical degree in my M3, the car I have. Get her into my car with you and Jake in the front and I'll drive to the hospital in Seattle. They won't know me there, since we won't be going to Forks. Tell two others to get in the second fastest car and trail us. I won't be stopping for anything. Last time I checked my car reaches 200, and I assure you we'll all be 100 safe."

He nodded, and Jake and two others came into the house. I got Emily out and in the backseat of the M3 in seconds, Jake and Sam not far behind. As soon as they were in securely, I locked the doors and sped toward Seattle.

I got there in record time for me, and had Emily in my arms in half the amount of time it took to blink. Sam and Jake trailed me as I barged into the hospital. A nurse tried to stop me, but I stopped and said, "My name is Dr. Rosalie Hale. I need a triage room stat. This woman here is bleeding from a laceration to her left hand. I need stitches pronto." She nodded, and pointed to an open cubicle.

I found the supplies I needed and, cleaning the wound, stitched her up vampire speed. She looked a little tired, so I filled out her charts, forging her handwriting and signature. Sam looked grateful, whereas I was drained of energy again.

I gave the nurse the paperwork, and we walked back to the car. This time, Sam was carrying Emily and I was just myself. I took two steps out of the hospital when warm hands lifted me off of my feet.

"Relax Rose. You did a good job." I don't know who it was, and I couldn't really see straight. I saw Jake waiting by my M3, and he looked worried.

"Don't worry Jake. It took a lot out of me because I'm still weak. Don't give me any more blood from you, since I already took some. Drive my car back to Emily's and then go find me a bear. You know how to, just make sure it's not a baby. I'd go with you, but I'm too drained.

"Sam, don't worry about Emily. I'm not thirsty; I'm just utterly exhausted. I need more blood, send someone with Jake when we get back home please."

He nodded, and I don't remember what happened next. I passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so, how many of you saw that one coming? Please review. It's seven pages long!!! My longest chapter yet!

\\amy\\


	21. zwanzig

A/N: Happy Eclipse Day

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You are my baby love, my baby love_

_You make the sun come up Oh boy _

_You're my every, everything that I could ever dream of_

_You are my baby love, my baby love_

_You make the sun come up Oh boy _

_You're my every, every, every, everything_

- Baby Love, Nicole Scherzinger

How To Save A Life

**Chapter Twenty:**

My Sun Come Up

. Jake . 

I felt so useless when Rose came out of the hospital, drained of all energy. I was going to give her more of my blood, but I couldn't since I just gave it to her, and that she asked me not to for that reason. 

I was planning on hunting for her as soon as I got home – or at least to Sam's. Embry went over and carried her to the car, since she was clearly dragging. I know that vampires can't sleep, but she seemed to be a bit … out of it. 

When we got back to the house, Sam carried Emily in and tucked her into bed since the pain meds Rose gave her made her drowsy. Embry followed and put Rose in the guest room, tucking her in as well. They reappeared beside me in a matter of minutes, both looking eager.

"We want to go with you hunting." They said at the same time. I laughed. This would be interesting.

-- in woods, hunting for Rose –

"Are you sure we did this right?" Embry asked me as he finished mauling a deer. 

I nodded. "Just wait." Sure enough, two bears came again from opposite directions. 

"Sam and Embry take the one on the left, I'll get the one on the right. Just snap its neck, don't cut it up." They nodded, and we completed our task.

We carried the bodies back for Rosalie and as Embry got her again I contemplated giving up more of my blood for her.

"Don't even think about it Jake." Sam said sternly, guessing my thoughts.

"It makes her heal Sam. I could only imagine how it must hurt." I said, almost pleading.

He had a calculating expression on his face. "If we give her werewolf blood twice a week for as long as it takes before she gets her strength back, we should be okay. It should be about a pint, the same amount you donate. She should heal in half the time."

I nodded. "If we follow the same pattern, we should be okay for the time between donations."

He grinned. "I'll go first." I knew he was doing this as a way to thank her for helping Emily.

I got him a glad ware bowl and a doling knife. Sam sliced his arm and filled the bowl with blood, all for Rose. Embry came outside again, but Rose wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where is she?" He grinned.

"She flat out refused for any one to help her except for you. She's still in her bed, examining her nails." I laughed. That was so Rose.

I ventured into the house and sure enough, Rose was sitting on her bed, examining her nails. When she saw me enter, her face lit up and she launched herself into my arms.

"Jake!" She exclaimed. I kissed the top of her head, and swung her around so I was carrying her bridal style.

When she saw the two bears she grinned wider yet. "Thanks Jake." She said, and went about her business. When she drained and disposed of the two bears, Sam handed her the container.

"Here Rose. Thanks." She nodded, and drank that too Her eyes went back to the kaleidoscope effect. I loved the look on her.

"Thanks guys." She said gratefully. She seemed back to her old self, but who was one to tell. 

"Anything for family." Embry said, probably still excited about his hunt.

She beamed, and then hugged everyone. I saw that this would be a great relationship all around.

Over the next two weeks, Rose began to fit into the lives of everyone in La Push. My dad grew fond of her and so did Emily and Sue Clearwater. Leah even warmed up to her and t hey became friends. Our relationship was getting better and better too. However, two weeks after we met, and three days after Christmas, she came to me looking pale.

"Jake, I need you to call Bella to talk to Carlisle. I think I need to see him." I was instantly worried. 

"You okay Rosie?" I asked her. 

Her expression faltered. "I don't know how, but I think I may be pregnant." I gave a wolf yell and hugged her tightly. 

"I'll call her." I said, pulling out my cell.

"Bella, hey it's me Jake. I'm sorry about acting immature before, but I really need your advice." I said quickly said when she answered.

"Jake, what's wrong?" She asked, immediately concerned.

"I need Carlisle's help. I imprinted Bella, and I think she's pregnant." I replied. 

"Why would you need Carlisle's help Jake?" She asked me urgently.

"Because of who it is." I replied.

"Who is it?" She asked, I frowned.

I took a deep breath. "It's Rosalie." I said quietly.

. Bella .

"…Rosalie." Jake said. I gasped, and I knew he heard me.

"That's impossible Jake. She was murdered by werewolves weeks ago." I said, babbling.

"Bells, she was torn to shreds but not burned to ash. She pulled herself back together and came to Forks to find her family. I ran into her in your driveway and we both imprinted." He said. I started hyperventilating, and nearly passed out. 

"Bella." Emmett said, pulling me into his arms, comforting me. He took my cell from my hand and I heard Jake filling him in. His face went from gratefulness to torture to shock and back again.

He handed the phone to Carlisle, tossed it actually, and pulled me tighter against his chest.

"Bella, Belladonna, it's okay. Rose is alive. That's wonderful." I looked at him, eying him up with my recently acquired sight.

"Emmy, Rose is your wife. She's alive, aren't you going back to her?" I choked out painfully.

He pulled my left hand into my view so I could see my Christmas present. "Bella, I proposed to you. Rosalie will no doubt be marrying Jake eventually. I'm just happy she is happy, and even happier that she found someone else to love as much as I love you. Besides, I couldn't leave 'Meda!" I giggled, still tearing slightly, but now I was happy.

I pressed my lips to his and whispered, "I love you Emmett Cullen."

He laughed a throaty laugh just as Carlisle announced, "I'm coming to see you." Fine flipping wonderful. I could only _imagine_ this reunion.

A/N: like it or hate it?

\\amy\\


	22. einsundzwanzig

A/N: So SORRY it took so long. but my schedule has been nuts. then i got a case of writers block since i wasnt able to get it down fast enough, and i had shitload of drama to handle. reviews are welcome, because if there isnt alot of interrst anymore, i wont kill myself getting chapter zweiundzwanzig 22 up. Bear with me, i'm trying hard here!

also, i changed my name to she is brighter.

its about Alice, obviously. O, and to those who read/have read Everything You Want, i have that story done, i just need some wuiet time to type it up and post it. for now, it's on hiatus, and will be starting up again the summer. let's face it. there's more time then.

love all of you!

--_-- _

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world, _

_but its feeling just like every morning before, _

_now I wonder what my life is going to mean if its gone, _

_the cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that _

_I started staring at the passengers waving goodbye _

_can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time _

- How Far We've Come, Matchbox 20

--

How To Save A Life

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Back Again

. Bella .

I looked at Aro carefully; I knew he wouldn't just let us go that easily. "Carlisle, I see you have to go."

He nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry Aro, but the whole family needs to."

I gauged his expression. "Very well; I see it's inevitable. Since Daniel is still out there, I'll send Heidi, Jane and Alec with you. They have the best control."

I held a sleeping 'Meda in my arms, and nodded to Aro thankfully. "Thank you so much Aro. We'll be back after we fix this thing."

"I expected it Bella." I knew we didn't have much time until we had to go.

So here was my to-do list: go back and see to Rose, help my mother, and plan a wedding. Wonderful. We took Coon back with us, and I pretended to be deaf so no one would say anything. We flew back home, save for Renee. Aro gave me his word that nothing would happen to her, and I believed him.

Our flight was okay, and we landed within the day (its amazing what mass amounts of money can do for a person...ain't it?). We drove into La Push, since Jake gave us all permission.

We arrived at Jake's house and of all people to open the door, Rose did. "Hello." She said subdued.

Carlisle went forward and hugged her. "I'm glad your okay Rosalie, I really am." I stepped closer to Emmett, who pulled me tighter to himself.

"Are you okay honey?" Esme asked her. Jane, Alec, and Heidi were hanging around at the back of the pack, unseen by them.

"I think so. Come in, come in." She waved us in and went to sit on Jake's lap. O this would be really interesting.

I walked in the door and sat on Emmett's lap, Alice was on Jasper's, and Laura on Edward's. Rose raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Thanks for coming guys, but this is a little awkward for me. I know vampires can't conceive, and that you think I'm dead, but I think I may be pregnant and I'm sorry for not being able to contact you guys sooner, but it just dawned on me that Bella may be with you."

I stared at her. "Are you okay Rose?" I asked her nicely.

She smiled a little. "I may be pregnant. I know it's fantastic, but I'm so happy." I was happy for her, and even for Jake.

Jane decided to speak up then. "Jake, did you sense any strange vampires in the area?"

He shook his head, his eyes narrowing when he saw the color of her eyes. "No, were you looking for someone in particular?"

"Yes, a vampire is stalking Bella," she said crisply.

"Who?" He asked, now fully alerted. Rose, on her perch on Jake's lap, looked alert too.

"Daniel Fig." I said softly.

Rosalie looked deep in thought. "Bella, Daniel Fig is one of my grand nephews. Last time checked he lived in Phoenix. Why would he be stalking Bella?"

I gulped. "'Meda, why don't you go see if Grandpa Billy is in his room? I think he wants to see you." Jake said to her. Se squealed and ran off to find him.

"Rose, Daniel is stalking me because of 'Meda. 'Meda is my daughter. Six years ago he raped my in Phoenix and I had a baby. I never told him, and he just found out a bit ago. He wants 'Meda, for what I don't know. We just got back from Italy because we sought protection from Aro. He granted that and gave me back my sight."

Her jaw dropped. "Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't know. 'Meda is gorgeous though, I'll help you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Rosalie, there's orders out to kill him."

She met my gaze full on. "Bella, you have been so nice to me and I treated you like shit, no worse than shit. If committing yet another felony is what it takes to protect you, then I'll do it. DNA may relate Daniel to me, but that doesn't give him the right to sexually abuse you. You, 'Meda, and everyone else is my real family; Daniel gave that up when he raped you."

"I did, did I? It's been a while Rosalie." I couldn't believe my eyes; it was Daniel and he had my daughter.

Emmett pulled me behind him, and I saw Jake attempt to do the same to Rosalie. "Yes Daniel, you did."

He tisked. "Rosalie, that's not wise to say when I have one of your descendants in my possession." I peered around Emmett and saw Daniel for the first time in over six years.

My poor 'Meda was terrified; I think everyone heard her heart beat from where they stood. Rosalie looked the most outraged, however.

"Daniel Jamieson Fig, let the poor child go now." She sneered.

"I don't think so. I think you may want to rethink your perceptive on this." As he said perspective on this something jogged my memory…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Daniel, I don't know what you're trying to prove to me! I thought you loved me " I exclaimed. I remembered this scene; it was right before he raped me in the alley._

_The Daniel in this memory just laughed cynically. "Bella, darling, it's all about perspective. In laments terms, I can make you think anything I want you to just by putting the idea in your head. This is your fault sweetie, you believed me. Never believe me again, its not in your best interests in life." And like a tiger, he pounced._

_**End Flashback.**_

"Alice, come here." I said quietly to her.

Daniel was still goading Rose too much to notice Alice move toward me. I pressed my lips to her ear and breathed my message. "Alice, he's not as powerful as he says. His power is persuasion and changing perspective. He's manipulating your visions to make it seem like he's all-powerful. He's not really, it's an act."

I pulled back and her eyes widened and blanked out respectively. A minute later, she refocused and smirked. "Your right. We need to get Jane to use her power and we'll get 'Meda."

I grinned evilly. "Daniel, what is your power?" I asked, feigning curiosity and added a bit of tentativeness. His cynical smile widened.

"Everything possible I have, even the art of protection. Other vampire's powers are ineffective on me." He just dug his own grave; Jane never turns down a challenge.

The little girl stepped forward, her eyes flashing. "Can I test that?" He grinned wider and nodded, sine he didn't know the extent of her powers. In less than a second, he was prostrate to the ground and screaming in pain. 'Meda rushed toward me and flung herself in my arms. I hugged her tight, while everyone else left to finish him, save for Rose stayed behind.

I walked toward Rosalie smiling, my palms facing toward her. I pulled her into a hug just as she collapsed into my body.

"JAKE! CARLISLE! SOMEONE HELP!" I screeched.

--

A/N: I'm evil I know, but don't let that hold back a review! Ten please, per usual.

Amyyy


	23. zweiundzwanzig

A/N: Happy Eclipse Day

A/N: the final chapter. you know, half of the twists I never meant to write…but the story told me to.

--_--_

_Why don't they do what they say _

_Say what you mean _

_One thing leads to another_

_You told me something's wrong_

_I know I listen too long but than_

_One thing leads to another_

- One Thing Leads to Another, Steven Strait

((Yes, the hottie sings))

--

How To Save A Life

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Epilogue

_Flashback._

The blonde haired woman shut her dusty photo album and looked at her class. A raven-haired little boy raised his hand. "Miss Andy, why did you tell us this story?"

Andy Cullen smiled. "I told you the story, Mark, because it taught a lesson. No matter how bad things are, or what ever happens, just remember that the most important thing is your family."

A little girl next to him looked confused. "Miss Andy, what happened to Renee, Charlie, Voltry, Emmett, Laura, Edward, Rosalie, Jake, the babies, Heidi and Bella and Coon?!" She exclaimed, her face turning red by the end of her run-on.

Andy laughed. "Renee was happy with her vampire life, and Charlie ran into her a while later. He still loves her, as I told you, and asked her out again. Figured she'd say yes, since they were older this time. Turns out he figured right, because they were married and Charlie changed right after. He's still Police Chief…only he doesn't need the gun.

"Aro and the rest of the Volturi are still living in the sewers of Italy, happy as ever, only they aren't carnivores anymore. They went veggie about ten years ago. I still see him from time to time…after all we are related.

"Emmett and Bella did get married, and shortly after their wedding, Coon got hit by a car, and Bella bit her to save her. Coon is the first official animal to be a vampire, but her talent is eating. She doesn't need blood, just water.

"Edward realized he had feelings for Laura about three years after Bella and Emmett's wedding. They started dating, and were married a year later.

"Rosalie finally healed from her problem with the puppies in Canada, and married Jake a year after their babies were born. She named her twins HeidiAnne and MyiaLynn, after her two sisters. Heidi told her about her identity after they were born, and they still keep in touch. Jake is still a werewolf, and amazing as this is, his daughters weren't even a little vampire. Both have darkish skin and dark brown hair, and phased within minutes of each other on their 16th birthday.

"That's the end little ones, nap time." Andy said, smiling. Ignoring various groans, she tucked them all in.

"Miss Andy, why is the story called How to Save a Life?" Mark asked her half asleep.

Andy sighed heavily. "The title was given to the story because that's what everyone did. They saved each other. Maybe not in the literal sense of the word, but they did. Even if they didn't notice thy were doing it themselves." She said softly, kissing his forehead.

She made her way to the desk, and pushed the button for the lights, they dimmed immediately, but after her eyes adjusted, she looked at the 5x7 on the corner of her desk. In it were her family people, eleven of which with golden eyes, four with red, five with brown, and one with emerald green. Smiling, she stared at it for a while.

Nodding as if she made a decision, she pulled out her cherry red enV and dialed a number. "Mom?" She said after the beep of her voice mail. "I'm done playing human. I'm ready to come home. I'm ready to live with you guys forever. I wasn't so sure before, but now I realize that I was ready from the start. I'm sorry I ran away, but two little six year olds reminded me of what it felt like to save a life. I'm ready to have an eternal one mommy. I'll be home soon. With all the love in my heart, Meda." She said softly, knowing her mother could hear her even if she breathed it.

_End Flashback._

Yes, she really had remembered what it felt like to save a life. It felt amazing, like no other feeling. Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, she gave her senses over to the fire.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

The end.

--

A/N:

The final chapter. I hoped you liked the ending, I know I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the support of the countless reviewers, the alerts, and the favorites. They all touched me, even those who begged me to have Bella stay with Edward.

Please, drop me a review again, one last time.

This story is dedicated to my twin sister myia. mymy

Everyone here knows her as Rain, or Rainy Day In The Pines.

Thank you for your entire help sissy,

The advice,

The unbiased ear,

And for being my twin, my sister, and my best friend.

I love you sissy.

This one's for you.

Love,

Amy


End file.
